Shadows of the Night
by Legionsofdemons
Summary: In the middle of an attack by Voldemort, Harry discovers the true power he can use to kill him. However, things aren't as they seem . . . AU: Dark Harry, Harry/Fleur/Narcissa/Others
1. The Awakening of the Shadow Within

Author's Note: This is an AU fic, starting after the events in Order of the Phoenix. Everything up until this point is according to canon. Warning: This is a Dark Harry Fic, M/F+, rape, slavery, torture, character death, and explicit sexual situations among other events.

Harry Potter tossed and turned in his sleep, his mind sending him back to the Department of Mysteries for the hundredth time for the summer. He relived the moment of Sirius' death in his dreams every night. He felt so guilty. It was all his fault that Sirius was dead. If he hadn't acted so rashly, if he'd just thought to use that damned mirror, or if he'd thought to wait, to confirm that Sirius was indeed _not_ at 12 Grimmauld Place. He was just lucky that none of his friends had died either, just his godfather.

He settled down in his sleep as he remembered the events after Sirius' death. That had never happened before. He recalled ripping himself away from Lupin (though now, after the fact, he wondered how exactly he could do that, since Lupin's physical strength was second only to Hagrid's among the members of the Order) and chasing after Bellatrix Lestrange intent on revenge. He recalled catching up to her and actually attempting to use the Cruciatus Curse on her, though when he cast it, it didn't have her on the floor, writhing in agony. She had said it was because he was filled with righteous anger, not a desire to cause pain. Oh, how he wished he knew that at the time. He had wanted to hurt her, to make her suffer for the death of her cousin, he just hadn't known how.

Now, however, he knew. It wasn't as though her particular piece of advice had gotten through any more than most of his other teachers, it was something else that had happened, though he wasn't sure what. He woke with a start to a sudden pain in his forehead. He knew what that meant. Voldemort was nearby, and he was pissed. He shakily got out of bed and put on his glasses. He checked the clock on the nightstand. He knew that Dumbledore likely had guards all around his family's residence, but he still felt the need to be ready. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw numerous flashes of red, green, blue, and purple light outside. He looked out his window and saw Death Eaters and members of the Order of the Phoenix dueling on Privet Drive. The pain in his scar increased exponentially as he heard the door open. His mind whirled and he grabbed his wand. He heard screams coming from inside the house, and assumed that Voldemort was inside, making short work of the muggles living within. Harry lay back down on his bed after casting a sealing charm on his door. He covered himself with the ratty blanket and feigned sleep, hoping to throw the dark lord off. He waited, hardly breathing, but forcing himself to lie still. Suddenly his door burst open, and Harry flung himself off his bed, rolled to the side, pointed his wand in the direction of the door and shouted, _"Stupefy!"_ The resulting jet of red light hit a death eater in the chest and flung him backwards. He heard a high, cold laugh as the death eater flew out of the room. A swish of a cloak later, Harry found himself face-to-face with Voldemort. The pain from the scar magnified yet again as Voldemort entered the room.

"So, young Harry, meeting death on your feet again, are you? Such a common trait for those of House Potter. Then again, I wouldn't expect any less from Dumbledore's Golden Boy." Voldemort laughed again and raised his wand. Harry responded in kind, but before Harry could cast a spell, Voldemort flicked his wrist and sent Harry's wand flying out of his hands. Seeing Harry's frightened, yet astonished look, Voldemort chuckled and spoke again. "I feel I must thank you, Harry. After our little duel in the graveyard on the night of my rebirth, I . . . recalled the usefulness of some of the more basic spells." Voldemort raised his wand again pointed it at Harry, _"Avada Kedavra!"_ he gave the command in his cold voice. Harry's Quidditch reflexes kicked in and he dove to the side, out of the way of the curse. When he turned to look back at his wall, expecting some sort of magical curse-scar to mar the white paint, he noticed his owl, dead in her cage. He suddenly realized that he had been standing in front of her before the curse had been cast, and when he dove out of the way, she had been hit.

His pain at her loss, combined with the anger he felt towards Dumbledore, Hermione, Ron, Bellatrix, and now Voldemort, snapped something inside him. Voldemort, about to cast the curse again, lowered his wand in shock as he watched the shadows in the room begin to move and shift. He looked towards the young wizard who he was there to kill and noticed that his eyes had changed. Instead of the vibrant green, they were now completely black, including the whites and irises. A wind kicked up within the room. Nothing violent, but enough to make Harry's hair fly away from his forehead, where Voldemort received his second shock in the last five seconds. The scar was emitting more blackness. Harry turned his head to look in Voldemort's direction and whispered, _"Nocturnum eterne."_ The room suddenly went pitch black, neither the light from the street nor the light from the hallway penetrating the blackness. Voldemort heard another hiss in the darkness, _"Hominus tenebra."_ He hadn't even heard of such magic, but he knew it was powerful. Holding his wand pointed at the ceiling, Voldemort whispered, _"Lumos."_ The light flickered on the end of his wand and died. All of a sudden, the dark lord felt a little nervous. He heard Harry's voice in the darkness, but he couldn't tell from what direction, "What's the matter, Tom? Forgotten what it's like to be at the mercy of something you know nothing about?" Harry laughed coldly. "Dumbledore is such a fool. _Love._ How could I ever have believed that you could ever be defeated with love?" Harry stopped talking as he approached Voldemort from behind. Unlike the dark lord, Harry could see perfectly well in the darkness. Harry held up his hand, and his fingers elongated into sharp points and became as hard as steel. Thrusting his hand forward, he burst through Voldemort's back and thrust his hand into the dark lord's chest cavity.

Voldemort gasped in agony, unable to move his arm because of the pain. He couldn't respond to the power now in the possession of the young man he had come here to kill. He heard Harry whisper into his ear, "For all the pain you've caused me, for all the pain your followers have caused me, know that there is nothing that you can do to stop me now. Tom, how do you feel now that your life is about to end? Don't bother to answer, I'll know soon enough. _Quietus totalus/." Voldemort felt his life start to fade, but it was nothing like the sudden loss as with the killing curse. This was something different. This was as though his life were being drawn /through_ something.

A few minutes later, Harry released his hold on Voldemort's ribcage and waved his hand, dispelling the darkness. He looked down contemptuously at Voldemort's corpse. "Dark lord indeed," he hissed. Harry bent down, picked up Voldemort's wand, and placed it on his bed. He then waved his hand over the wand, removing the spell residue of the curses that had killed Hedwig, Dudley, Vernon, and Petunia. Clenching such residues tightly in his fist, he left his room to find the death eater he had stunned. He found him at the base of the stairs. Apparently, after being stunned, the death eater had fallen down the stairs. Harry pulled back the hood and removed the mask, smiling coldly as he revealed his former potions professor, Severus Snape. Harry knelt and checked the man's pulse. Finding none, he picked up the man's wand and placed the residues in the wand, in the order that he had removed them from Voldemort's. He walked back up the stairs to his room and waved his hand over Voldemort's body, vanishing the corpse and the bloodstain. Then, he grabbed his wand and ran outside to see what was left of the battle.

When he got out there, he noticed four members of the Order holding three death eaters at wand-point. He surveyed the street, noticing nine death eaters dead on the ground alongside six members of the Order. He walked up to the seven people standing on the lawn of his Aunt and Uncle's house and noticed who was left standing: Albus Dumbledore (of course), Tonks, Moody (perhaps not so wrong when it came to his warnings about constant vigilance), and Bill Weasley. The death eaters had their masks removed and their hoods pulled back. Harry was surprised by who he saw, to say the least: Draco Malfoy (looking as haughty and arrogant as ever). Harry didn't recognize the other two, both of them older men. Moody was the first to notice Harry's appearance. He turned to look at him with both eyes, uncharacteristic emotion in the ex-Auror's face, "Sorry, lad. Remus is over there." He gestured with his chin at the dead members of the Order. Harry forced himself to look extremely upset and even caused a few tears to run down his face. However, inside he was jumping for joy. Remus Lupin was the last direct tie he had to his parents. He could now sever all connections with the memory of his parents and forge his own path.

Harry turned to Dumbledore. "Sir? There's another death eater who got inside the house. He killed my aunt and uncle and tried to kill me. He-he's dead now."

"What happened, Harry?" Dumbledore's voice was kind.

"He tried to hit me with a killing curse, but I ducked under it and shot a stunner at him. He fell down the stairs and broke his neck in the fall. His curse killed Hedwig," Harry burst into tears, knowing that everyone expected him to behave as though he were severely depressed.

"Did you see who it was, boy?" Moody's question broke through the sobs and silence.

"After I checked and found he was dead, I removed the mask. It's Professor Snape."

Dumbledore looked taken aback by this pronouncement, but he shook it off. He waved his wand, and all three death eaters fell into a deep sleep. "We'll turn them over to the ministry later. For now, we need to get Harry to a safe place. With his aunt dead, the wards on this place no longer exist. Harry, I was granted a look at your godfather's will and it seems he left you with the Black family fortune and all the estates belonging to the House of Black. Shall we go to 12 Grimmauld Place?" Harry nodded in mute agreement.


	2. The Plan

Later that evening, after getting Harry and his things settled in the master bedroom at 12 Grimmauld Place, Dumbledore took Snape's wand and touched the tip of his wand to the other. /"Priori Incantato/," he muttered. A ghostly shape of an owl appeared out of the wand. "Well, that confirms Harry's story. Now, I wonder where Tom could have been?"

Harry lay awake on the bed and lost himself in thought. He had absorbed Voldemort's memories and knowledge as he had consumed the other's existence. He didn't know where that magic had come from, though he wasn't about to tell anyone about it. He instead searched his new memories for spells that Tom had known. He was not about to return to the way things used to be. He was the most powerful wizard currently in existence. Not even Dumbledore could match the raw power output that Harry could keep up effortlessly. He decided that he ought to expand his horizons and his experiences, leaving nothing to chance. He knew that his first action would be to prepare himself for the coming battles. He wouldn't be fighting against the death eaters. With the permanent demise of their lord, they would disband. Instead, he would be fighting against the forces of the ministry and, if he was extremely unlucky, against the Order itself.

First things first, though. He got out of bed and walked over to the desk against one wall of the room. He started rummaging through the drawers, finally finding what he was looking for, a complete listing of the estates of the House of Black and the estates of the House of Potter, which Sirius had been the executor of until such time as Harry became of age. He read down the list, eyes widening as he noticed that 12 Grimmauld Place was merely a small piece of property from a much larger selection and wondered why Sirius had never informed him of these locations. Harry also found a copy of Sirius' will, and noticed that it didn't mention every property. Instead, it just mentioned 'all estates belonging to the House of Black.' He smiled at Sirius' foresight and decided that the first thing he wanted to do was to visit all these places. He noted two that weren't on the British Isles. He saw that one was somewhere in France, and the other was in the Caribbean. He found one located off the coast of Britain, but still a part of the country. Now, all he had to do was bide his time and wait for the right moment.

The right moment came later that night. It was after midnight, and there were only three people in the house. Harry, Bill, and Fleur Delacour were the only ones in the house, and Fleur was asleep. Harry walked downstairs in his pajamas, yawning and found Bill poring over a letter at the kitchen table. "Hey, Bill. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing Harry, just some trouble with Gringotts. How are you doing?"

"Not too bad, anymore, just a little out of it, I guess. I mean, I'm sorry that Remus is dead and all, but I think it's tempered by the elation that I feel now that Snivellus is dead."

"Who?"

"Oh, right. Sirius, Remus, and my father used to call Snape 'Snivellus' when they were going to school." Bill just laughed in response. He went back to looking at the letter and marking it in places with his quill. Harry walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a glass. Waving Voldemort's wand over it, Harry conjured some water silently. Drinking it rather noisily, he raised Voldemort's wand and aimed out of the corner of his eye. A red jet of light shot out of the wand and Bill fell over onto the table, stunned. Harry noticed that Bill's hand was still on the parchment, so he walked over to it and tapped it with the wand, whispering, "/Portus/." Bill flashed out of existence. Harry apparated up to his room, grabbed his wand and some of his things, and walked out into the hallway. He whispered, "Kreacher?" and the House-Elf appeared with a resounding CRACK!

"What does master want?"

"How would you like me to be out of your hair, Kreacher. I know you would prefer a pure-blood master or mistress. Tell you what, if you'll do something for me, I swear that I shall give you to Narcissa Malfoy."

"You would do that for Kreacher?"

"I would."

"What would you like from Kreacher?" he asked, sounding suspicious.

"Find the room with the girl in it and unlock the door. That's all. If you do that properly and silently, within the next three weeks, I will turn you over to Narcissa Malfoy. Agreed?" Kreacher bowed deeply and wandered off to check all the rooms. An hour later, he came back.

"The filthy veela-blooded one is in the room directly below yours, master, and the door is unlocked."

"Thank you, Kreacher. Until I hand you over to Narcissa, would you prefer to stay here or at one of the other Black estates?"

"Kreacher shall go to Black Manor, find me there." Kreacher disappeared with the same noise as he had appeared. Harry walked down the stairs, whistling tunelessly until he got to Fleur's bedroom. He threw on his invisibility cloak and walked into the room. She was lying under the blankets, with one slim leg poking out from underneath the covers. He shuddered involuntarily and walked over to her. Waving Voldemort's wand over her body, he silently cast an enchanted sleep spell so she wouldn't wake up until he wanted her to. He then noticed that on her bedside was the dragon figure from the Tri-Wizard Tournament. He smiled and thought to himself 'Perfect.' He placed the dragon figure loosely in her open hand and tapped it with Voldemort's wand, whispering, "/Portus/." She vanished shortly thereafter, and he apparated to The Tower of High Sorcery, which was one of his many properties.


	3. The First One

He appeared in the foyer of the tower, noting both Fleur and Bill on the ground still unconscious. He waved Voldemort's wand, and both rose into the air. He floated them downstairs and into the basement. Once down there, he waved his wand again, shifting the junk into one corner and destroying it. Then, out of thin air, he conjured a set of stocks, a blindfold, a hangman's gallows, and a few other odds and ends. He tied a gag around Bill's mouth, handcuffed him, and placed him in the noose. He then blindfolded Fleur, stripped her completely naked, and placed her in the stocks. He licked his lips as he looked over her perfect body. She would make a perfect first consort. He woke Fleur up from the magically-induced sleep that he'd put her under. He left Bill as he was and walked upstairs to send a letter to Narcissa Malfoy. He recalled her from the Quidditch World Cup and knew that she'd make an excellent addition to his harem.

 _Dearest Narcissa,_

 _There is some considerable scandal regarding your son recently, madam. He was up to something last night, something that may allow him to soon visit dear daddy in Azkaban. However, I am not without influence in the decision of his punishment, so I may be persuaded to intervene on your son's behalf. If you are at all interested in the welfare of your offspring, I highly suggest you at least listen to my offer. If you wish to do so, there is a portkey contained within this letter that will trigger at exactly 11:15 tomorrow morning. If you choose not to come, I will know instantly._

 _Until then,  
The Dark Lord Tyriok_

He sent off the letter with one of the owls in the top of the tower. He went back down to the basement, impatient to claim his first consort. She was sobbing and crying when he arrived down in the basement. She stopped suddenly when she heard the door open. She spoke loudly, "Excuze me? Could you 'elp me, pleaze?" He allowed her to continue to speak as he walked slowly over to her. He put his hand on the top of her head and knelt down, placing his lips next to her left ear.

"No one can help you now, my dear, except yourself," he whispered to her. He then stood up and walked around to the back of the stocks. He ran his finger up her thigh and penetrated her roughly with his finger. She gasped as he worked his finger into her until he encountered her hymen. She held her breath, but he withdrew his finger and moved back to her head. This time, he knelt and whispered into her right ear, "I'm glad you're a virgin, my dear, otherwise I wouldn't offer you a choice. I have here, in this room, a cat-o'-nine-tails, a riding crop, and a few other odds and ends that I can use to make your time here very . . . unpleasant. However, I offer you a choice. I also have here a friend of yours, I believe. Bill Weasley. If you choose to be my consort, I shall let him go. If, however, you say no, I will kill him, and you will watch. But then, you may leave. So, these are your options: first, that you agree to be my consort and in return, I will release Bill; second, you don't make a choice, to which I will respond with everything I have; third, you say no, and I kill your friend but you get to go free. You have one hour to decide." He turned and left the room, heading back up to the library to do some reading. As he walked up the staircase, he noticed something he never expected to see in a wizard's home: a television. He shrugged absently and walked in, turning on the television and tuning into a news station. When he turned it on, it was on a commercial, where they were showing a movie trailer. He'd seen such things on the television before, though he really hadn't ever paid attention to them before. However, he happened to look at it more closely just as a glimpse of a beautiful brunette came on the screen. She looked delicious. He decided that he was going to have her as well, even if she was a muggle. "But what's her name? Oh, there it is: Emmy Rossum. Hmmm. Sounds like she's American. I'll definitely have to go find her." He stood back up and turned off the television as he left to go to the library.

An hour later, he closed the book he was reading: _Forbidden Enchantments, Curses, and Other Spells_ and went back down to the basement. There, he found Fleur sobbing, and her blindfold soaked with tears. "Have you made your choice yet, my dear?"

"Non."

"Is that your choice, or you haven't made a choice?"

"I 'ave not made a choize."

"I see." He didn't say anything else, he just walked over to the table and picked up the riding crop. He shed his clothes and folded them neatly on the table furthest from the delectable French witch. He swung it through the air, listening to the noise it made as it sliced the air. He walked over to Fleur and swung the riding crop hard, listening to the delightful noise it made as it impacted against her lower back. She screamed in agony and his cock, already erect, twitched in response. Again and again he swung the crop, until there were twenty-five stripes on her lower back, though none were bleeding. He walked back in front of her and whispered to her, "I know it hurts. I understand that it's painful. If you want the pain to stop, all you have to say is 'Master.' If you call me master, then the pain will stop, understand?" She nodded mutely in reply. He placed the riding crop back on the table and picked up the cat-o'-nine-tails and began to use it on her ass and back.

After about twenty minutes of uninterrupted whipping, he finally heard her scream out, "Pleaze, master! I'm yours! Just stop the pain!" He smiled and stopped hitting her with the whip, dropping it to the ground. He ran his hand up her thigh and found her cunt dripping wet.

"Being dominated turned you on, didn't it Fleur?"

"Oui, master."

"Good." He positioned his cock at her entrance and entered her in one swift movement, breaking through her hymen and causing her to let out a scream. He gripped her hips in his hands as he thrust into her repeatedly. After a few minutes, her screams subsided and became moans, which turned into cries of pleasure and outpourings begging him not to stop. He fucked her for nearly an hour, during which she orgasmed several times. Just before he came in her, he waved his hand over her body, whispering, "/Coeur corvÃ©e/." However, he was far from finished with the attractive young part-veela. He walked around to her head and placed the head of his dick on her lips.

Fleur heard him whisper something as he fucked her, and she thought she recognized the words as French, but then her mind was overwhelmed by a new sensation of devotion. She was his. He was her master. She felt her new master pull out of her and less than a minute later, she felt pressure on her lips and smelled their commingled juices. She willingly opened her mouth and sucked her master's cock. He ran his hand through her hair as he thrust his cock all the way into her throat. She gagged slightly, since his dick was easily over seven inches in length and at least two inches across, but she willingly sucked on it still, trying to please her new master. As he fucked her mouth, she felt his hands at the back of her head, but they weren't grabbing, they were fiddling with something. All of a sudden, he untied her blindfold and pulled it off. She looked up into her master's face and her eyes widened in shock, though she didn't stop sucking on him. He smiled down at her and caressed her cheek with his right hand. She smiled at him with her eyes and focused her attention back on his cock. Harry waved his hand over towards Bill, muttering, "/Enervate/." Bill woke up, and reacted appropriately to the noose around his neck. Then he looked over and saw Harry as the only free person in the room, thus the reason behind this treatment. Finally, he noticed that Harry was completely naked, and there's a girl sucking him off. His eyes widened as he realized that the girl was Fleur, his own fiancÃ©e!

Harry looks back at Bill as muffled screams and growls start coming from the man in the noose. Fleur doesn't even look up from her worshipful treatment of her master's cock. Finally, Harry pulls his dick back until just the head is still between his lovely new slave's lips and he cums in her mouth. She makes an active attempt to swallow it all, and she does manage to get most of it, though a few trickles run out of the corners of her mouth. Harry pulls his dick out of her mouth and pets her hair fondly as he releases her from the stocks. He waved his hand over to his clothes, redressing himself instantly. As soon as her master finished dressing, Fleur knelt on the floor at his feet and looked up at him adoringly. Harry smiled down at her and waved his hand again, causing Fleur's nightgown to float over to him. He draped it over his left hand and cast a spell, turning it into a collar. He handed it down to Fleur, who put it around her own neck, tightening it until it wouldn't chafe.


	4. The Tower of High Sorcery

Bill looked from Harry to Fleur in astonishment, both at her actions and at how powerful he seemed to have become. Harry looked at Bill and spoke in an arrogant tone, "Mr. Weasley, I understand that you feel extremely upset at the actions that have occurred today. While that would normally have me performing some sort of magic on you to either cause you to forget or to cause you serious injury, I made an agreement with Fleur that should she agree to be mine, I would release you." Harry waved his hand and the handcuffs fell off Bill's wrists. "You are free to go." Bill reached up and removed the noose from around his neck, followed shortly by the gag.

"Where's my wand, Potter?"

"Wherever it was when you were reading the letter from Gringott's." Harry sighed in slight disappointment at the change in Bill's attitude. He may have to move up his timetable. Bill merely nodded in acknowledgement.

"I assume I can apparate out of here." Bill noticed, as he and Harry talked, Fleur nuzzling Harry's leg with her cheek.

"Yes. There's no wards on this building, as it's the only one on the island." He nodded again, rather shortly, and turned to leave the room. Then, as he was almost out the door, in one smooth motion, he drew his wand, turned around to face Harry and Fleur, and screamed, " _Avada-_ " He never managed to get the curse out. As soon as Harry saw the draw motion, he merely hissed " _Perambulum Tenebris_ " and before Bill could finish casting the killing curse, his own shadow reared up behind him and broke his neck. Harry looked down at Fleur and caressed her hair. "My dear, you aren't upset with me for what I just did, are you?"

"Non, master. 'E tried to kill you, after you let 'eem go, which you 'ad agreed to do. You were merely responding in kind." Harry smiled down at her, stroking her hair again.

"Come with me, pet. I'm going to take you on a tour of this place. This will be my seat when I come into power. It's known as the Tower of High Sorcery, and was built by a joint venture between both the Noble House of Black and the Noble House of Potter. Now, all you've seen so far is the basement, which used to house old, broken-down furniture. Up here on the primary floor is the foyer, as well as the armory for housing magical weapons and the throne room."

He led her up to the second floor, explaining as he continued. "The second floor contains the kitchen, while the third contains storage facilities for more mundane items, as well as a place for House Elves to recover in case of accidents or over-punishment . . ." He trails off as he sees Fleur smile broadly out of the corner of his eye. "What is it, my dear?"

"Nuzzing, master. I was just zinking of 'ow 'Ermione would react to you saying zat."

Harry chuckled in appreciation of what she had said. He led her up to the fourth floor. "This floor contains some of the standard libraries as well as one of the storage chambers for lesser magical artifacts." As they rose to the fifth, he continued to speak, "This floor contains the rest of the standard libraries as well as a potion-brewing laboratory complete with a storage cupboard that extends up into half the sixth floor." They rose up to the sixth floor. "This contains the first of the sitting rooms. There are no guest rooms below the seventh floor, but the other half of this floor is the second-largest sitting room in the tower." Onto the seventh floor. "This floor, as well as the one above it, contains the guest residences. These residences are particularly elaborate, as it is assumed that the master of the Tower of High Sorcery would only entertain important guests here. In my case, my lieutenants will be using these rooms. They rose past the eighth and onto the ninth floor. "This floor contains within it a library with more restricted and esoteric books in it." They continued to the tenth floor. "This floor is nothing more than a repository for extremely powerful magical artifacts, on par with a Sorcerer's Stone." Onto the eleventh floor. "This contains numerous dueling arenas, for all aspects of dueling. From wands to hand-to-hand to blade-based combat. The blades are also in there, though they may be considered minor magical artifacts in and of themselves, as the last time anyone occupied this tower was over a century ago, and the blades are all in excellent condition." As they continued to the twelfth floor, Harry continued to speak. "This floor contains only two rooms. A small entryway, within which there is a special door that cannot be blasted, unlocked, or opened by any magical or muggle means except for the special key. On the other side of that door is the master bedroom, which cannot be apparated into or out of, portkeys do not lead to there, invisibility cloaks and spells do not function, and disillusionment charms are immediately countered upon entry." He led her up to the thirteenth floor. "This floor is the final floor in the tower. However, as you will notice, the ceiling on this floor is actually several stories up. This is a joint meditation chamber, private study, and arcane focus. While in this room, the master of the tower's magical strength is multiplied by a magnitude of 100, while any hostile casters have their magic virtually drained from them while in this room. What do you think of this, my love?"

"I love it, master. It iz simply incredible."

He smiled slightly at her, and took her hand. He pulled her to him, pressing her naked body to his clothed one and whispered in her ear, "You are my primary consort, thus I feel I must tell you, I will have others. However, that does not diminish you in my eyes. You will have authority over these other women nearly on par with my own, though you will still be a slave. Is that understood and acceptable?" She nodded against his chest, overcome by her love for her master. His lips curved into a smirk over her head and he let go of her with one hand and reached down, sliding a finger inside her, finding her wet and ready for him. He then removed his hand from her as he caught her lips in a searing kiss and moved to unfasten his pants. With a few quick motions, his dick was sticking out of his pants, though other than that, he was still fully clothed. He picked up his slave and pushed her up against the wall. She raised her legs and wrapped them around his waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Then, breaking off the kiss, she looked into his eyes as she sank down onto his cock, her cunt lips parting and stretching at the penetration. Her breath coming out in wordless moans and gasps, Fleur held on and moved slightly in Harry's arms as he carried her down one flight of stairs to the master suite one floor below. He opened the outer door, then kicked it shut with his foot. Then he came to the inner door, and he reached into a pants pocket, removing a small golden key, which he slid into the lock and turned, revealing the most elaborate bedchamber Fleur had ever seen, though she wasn't really paying attention, considering the pleasure she was getting from just being penetrated by her master's cock. He lay her down on the bed and pulled out of her so he could finish undressing. She moaned at the loss of the feeling of being filled as he did so, but he was rapidly undressed, and he came back, passionately kissing her as he slid his dick back into her welcoming pussy. He thrust into her a few times, then got a glint in his eyes and rolled over, placing her atop him and commanded her in a demanding voice, "Ride me."

She pushed herself up off his body, so the only point of contact between the two were their hips and she began grinding her cunt against him on every downward thrust. He brought his hands up, cupping her full, firm breasts, running his thumbs across the nipples. She rode him until he came within her, Fleur herself having orgasmed twice. Then, without withdrawing his cock from her, he pulled Fleur down to sleep on his chest as he went to sleep with her atop him.


	5. Fleur's Morning After

Fleur woke up early in the morning to the feel of her new Master inside of her, she reveled in the feeling of closeness to Him, though her mind made her go back over the events of the last fifteen hours. She recalled doing a little reading and eating dinner with the members of the Order of the Phoenix. She remembered that she had gone to bed around 10:15, and a few minutes later, Bill had come in. She remembered kissing and caressing her former fiancÃ©e. She recalled that she had opened his fly and was about to take him in her mouth when the call had gone out that there was an attack going on at 4 Privet Drive. Bill, being one of the members on duty, fastened himself back up and left with the rest of the Order. Now, she shuddered at the thought that she would have tainted her mouth with such a dick when she had her Master nearby all along with His magnificent cock.

She remembered that nine members of the Order, including Dumbledore himself, had gone to her Master's former residence to attempt to stop the death eaters. She recalled waiting up for most of the night for them, and that only four of the nine who had left returned, though they returned with her Master in tow. He had looked distraught, and she thought she understood why when she noticed the empty cage that used to house His owl, especially when she saw the end result of a spell that Dumbledore had cast on some death eater's wand. All she had heard before everyone went to sleep was that the battle had been slightly in the death eaters' favor, numerically. There were twelve of them fighting against only ten of the Order. A thirteenth death eater, apparently the one whose wand Dumbledore had examined, had gotten inside her Master's house, slain His family, and was about to kill Him when He reacted defensively, casting a stunner that knocked the death eater backwards and down the stairs, resulting in a broken neck. That was all she had heard before exhaustion claimed her as the stress of worry wore off and she went to sleep.

 _FLASHBACK_

When she woke up, she was not where she had fallen asleep. She was naked, blindfolded, and trapped in a set of stocks. She remembered hearing footsteps away from her as she awoke trapped like she had been. She was in the stocks for no longer than half an hour when she decided that she didn't like them much. These stocks were not only uncomfortable, but they were also magical, and the effect of the magic on her was magnification of feeling. She was sweating and crying, primarily. She could feel each and every bead of sweat as though it were a finger being run across her body rather harshly, and every tear was the same once they got past the blindfold around her eyes. She then heard footsteps approaching, and she tried calling out to the other person as the door to wherever she was being held opened, "Excuze me? Could you 'elp me, pleaze?" There was no response to her question, so she reached out with her magic to try and get a read on the other person. To her astonishment, there was another person in the room, and both of the signatures she was sensing seemed familiar, the second more than the first. The first one seemed like she might know it, even though changes had been made, while the second one seemed like she knew it instinctively, but couldn't let her mind make the connection yet. She heard the footsteps approach her and felt someone kneel down by her, placing a hand atop her head. She felt a breath and heard a whispered voice next to her ear. The voice sounded very seductive, and the air blown onto her ear made her shiver slightly in arousal.

"No one can help you, my dear, except yourself," was all the voice said, but it went straight to her cunt. That voice caused her to start to drip in anticipation. The other person, she thought it was a man, got up and walked around behind her. The sheer submissiveness of the situation was enough to turn her on even more. When He slid a finger inside her, she gasped both at the act of penetration itself, and because she could feel every millimeter of the finger within her body as though it were pressing in all directions. He withdrew His finger and moved around her some more, until He knelt and whispered in her other ear, His voice again arousing her even further. "I'm glad you're a virgin, my dear, otherwise I wouldn't offer you a choice. I have here, in this room, a cat-o'-nine-tails, a riding crop, and a few other odds and ends that I can use to make your time here very . . . unpleasant. However, I offer you a choice. I also have here a friend of yours, I believe. Bill Weasley. If you choose to be my consort, I shall let him go. If, however, you say no, I will kill him, and you will watch. But then, you may leave. So, these are your options: first, that you agree to be my consort and in return, I will release Bill; second, you don't make a choice, to which I will respond with everything I have; third, you say no, and I kill your friend but you get to go free. You have one hour to decide." She heard the footsteps retreating and the door close once again. She stretched out her magical sense to get a read on the third person's aura again. It turned out that her tormentor wasn't lying. It was indeed her fiancÃ©e in the room, though she couldn't tell exactly where, she knew he was here.

She sobbed audibly because she was trapped. She cared about Bill enough that she didn't want him to die, but she didn't want to betray him, even physically, with anyone either. She felt more tears running down her face at her situation, and after an hour she could not come up with a proper response. She didn't want to say yes . . . but she didn't want to say no, either. She heard the door open again and those footsteps, she was astonished at how quickly the time seemed to have passed. The voice came from in front of her, "Have you made your choice yet, my dear?"

"Non."

"Is that your choice, or you haven't made a choice?"

"I 'ave not made a choize."

"I see." He stopped talking, and she heard His footsteps walk away from her for several minutes, though she didn't hear His return, she suspected He had when she heard the noise of something cutting through the air. A few seconds later, she heard the noise again, but as a prelude to an impact on her lower back. The point of impact was a narrow line, but it felt as though she were being hit with the Cruciatus curse while having white-hot irons cut into her back at the same time. Again and again the pain lanced through her body, until twenty-five blows were laid across her lower back. Then, the impacts stopped occurring, and a few seconds later, she felt her tormentor's breath as He whispered to her, "I know it hurts. I understand that it's painful. If you want the pain to stop, all you have to say is 'Master.' If you call me master, then the pain will stop, understand?" She nodded mutely in reply, unable to believe what she was hearing. She heard Him pick something else up that swished on a hard surface, and then she felt another impact, this time on her ass. This pain felt only marginally less than the pain of the first object. This time, the irons were only red-hot. Then, for the next twenty minutes, she got to feel that pain all over her lower back and ass. Every time the second object struck one of its own marks, the pain flared briefly before settling back down. Every time it struck one of the marks left by the first object, she nearly passed out, she was in so much pain. Finally, she could take no more of the sheer agony that she was being subjected to. She cried out, just for the sake of relief, "Pleaze, Master! I'm yours! Just stop the pain!"

Immediately, the blows stopped, and the pain lessened considerably, coming down from tortuous to manageable levels. Then, she felt a hand run up her thigh and come into contact with her dripping pussy. The voice asked with just a hint of smug satisfaction, "Being dominated turned you on, didn't it Fleur?"

"Oui, Master."

"Good." She felt something pressing against the entrance to her pussy, and screamed as it slid in swiftly and fiercely, breaking her hymen in one shot. She realized that her new Master was fucking her and she screamed slightly every time He bottomed out, impacting her cervix. After a time, her screams became low moans, and her moans then turned into cries of pleasure and outpourings begging Him not to stop. They fucked for nearly an hour, during which she orgasmed several times, each time coming down from her high to find that He was still going at it, until she felt Him swell within her and heard Him hiss a couple of words, which she thought she recognized, but couldn't put her finger on what He had said. Then, He was shooting His load inside her, and she felt a strange euphoria overtake her mind, in this euphoria, she felt something like three snakes of magical energy pierce her magical core, and then the snakes dissipated, as did the euphoria, but she now felt an undying love for her new Master and a desire to do exactly as He commanded. After coming down from His own orgasm, her Master pulled out of her and after a few seconds, she felt a pressure on her lips and opened her mouth, ready to accept Him inside her. She couldn't care less about Bill right now. She was so content being with her Master that He could pull out his wand, wave it towards Bill and say, "/Avada Kedavra/," and she wouldn't care.

What really surprised her was that He pulled off her blindfold and she looked up at him, seeing that her Master was none other than Harry Potter, who looked down at her with affection in His gaze as He caressed her cheek and fucked her mouth. After she finished Him off with her mouth, swallowing as much as she could, her Master presented her with a most precious gift: a collar. It wasn't very intimidating or disturbing to look at, it was a simple, thin, black leather collar with little roses pressed into the leather. She smiled up at Him and placed it around her neck, tightening it until it wouldn't chafe, but not enough that it would restrict her breathing. After Bill made the foolish mistake of trying to attack Him, and being killed in the process, He offered to take her on a tour of this tower. He called it 'The Tower of High Sorcery.' She loved it. At her Master's insistence, she didn't wear clothes, though it wasn't bad because the inside of the tower was pleasantly warm. At the end of the tour, He told her that He would be gathering a harem, which made sense, as He was deserving of one and He told her that she would be His primary consort with authority over the other women in His harem. After that, things got a little heated, and He began fucking her on the top floor of the tower, and brought her down to the master bedroom to finish.

 _END FLASHBACK_


	6. Initial Complications and Causes for Con

Harry awoke to feel Fleur shifting around slightly on top of him. He chuckled and slid his hands down to cup her ass and thrust upwards, his hard cock sliding deep into her cunt. She gasped and looked down at him with adoration in her eyes and kissed him deeply. He sat up and pulled out of her, hearing her groan in disappointment. He reassured her, "There's nothing I'd like to do more today than lie around buried in your tight cunt, my dear, but I have to return to 12 Grimmauld Place shortly before Molly Weasley comes and wakes me up for breakfast. You are free to come with me, if you wish, though you would have to act like you used to around me while we're there. Perhaps you could be a bit more openly friendly, but that's about it. We'll be coming back here for a meeting with someone else at 11, after breakfast and after I excuse myself to do some homework or read or something." He pulled on his clothes as he talked and turned to her, "Are you coming?"

"Oui, Master."

"Remember to call me Harry while in the presence of the Order members, my dear." He waved his hand, conjuring her an identical negligee to the one she was wearing the night before. He also cast an illusion over the collar, turning it into a beautiful black choker necklace. They smiled at each other and apparated back to 12 Grimmauld Place. He into his room, where he lay back down in bed and pretended to be asleep, her into her former room, where she sat on the floor and meditated, aching to be just up the stairs in her Master's room. They both had just gotten settled when a knock came at their respective doors. It turned out to be Ron at Harry's door and Hermione at Fleur's. The two groups met on the stairs as they headed down to breakfast. Harry and Fleur shared a brief glance before heading down into the kitchen. Once down there, they were greeted by a subdued, and smaller, group. Remus was no longer there, neither was Mundungus Fletcher, Bill (rather obviously), and Snape himself were missing from the usual breakfast crowd. Hermione and Ginny weren't even asking Tonks to do nose changes as everyone was so down. Harry sat down between Ginny and Tonks, Ron, Fleur, and Hermione sat down at other empty places around the table.

As they sat there eating, an uncomfortable silence settled around the table. Finally, Arthur Weasley asked, "Where's Bill?" Fleur shrugged in response.

"'E was down 'ere reading, ze last I knew."

"I saw him a little after midnight, Mr. Weasley," Harry spoke up. "I came down here to get a drink and he had fallen asleep reading some letter from Gringott's. Beyond that, I don't know." Arthur looked a little worried at that last part of the statement. Harry turned to Tonks and asked, "What happened last night?"

"Well, we were sitting around here, mostly catching up on paperwork and doing some light reading, when we received word that the protective wards around your aunt's house had triggered. Dumbledore was here, looking over some information about Antonin Dolohov when it happened. He called for nine of us to accompany him. Remus couldn't be persuaded not to go." Harry smiled sadly at that remark. "We arrived and began to do battle with the death eaters, but we were outnumbered. If it weren't for Remus and Dumbledore, we'd all be dead, instead of just six of us.

Seven Harry thought. "Who was on guard that night?" he voiced aloud.

"Dung." Harry shook his head at the memory of the man.

"What happened inside, Harry?" Ginny asked.

"I was asleep when I felt a pain in my scar, signaling that Voldemort's forces were going to attack. I heard my door blast open shortly thereafter and I cast a disarming hex at the door, but missed and rolled out of the way of a killing curse, to which I responded with a stunner that knocked the attacking death eater out the door and down the stairs, where he broke his neck in the fall. However, while the killing curse missed me, it didn't miss," he choked up slightly as he spoke the last two words of the story, "my owl." Ginny wrapped Harry in a tight hug that showed her sympathy for his loss. He simply placed his arm around her and hugged her back. After a little time, Ginny let go and went back to her food, blushing slightly. Harry simply smiled slightly as he finished his meal. He turned to Molly Weasley, "May I be excused please?" The older woman nodded, and Harry got up and left the room, returning to his bedroom. He looked at his watch. He had just under half an hour before his meeting with Narcissa. He waited for his slave, who, a few minutes later, opened the door to his room and walked over to him, not looking any higher than his chest. He reached out and lifted her chin with his finger and captured her lips in a deep kiss that deepened when he thrust his tongue into her mouth to explore the inside of hers. She caught his tongue with hers and dueled with it briefly before he broke off the kiss due to lack of air. "Shall we, my pet?" She smiled demurely at him and they held hands and apparated to the entryway to the master bedroom of the tower. He walked in, she followed closely behind. He changed into his "Lord's" clothes: a pair of black dragonhide boots, followed by black silk pants, through which he threaded a belt with a wand holster in it, which is where he placed his own wand. The shirt was blood-red and long-sleeved with the crests of both House Potter and House Black worked into the fabric. He found his secondary wand holster, a wrist holster, and strapped it to his left arm and placed Voldemort's wand in the holster. He finished off the whole ensemble with a black cape lined on the inside with cloth-of-gold. He took off his glasses and waved his hand in front of his eyes, fixing his eyesight permanently. While he was doing that, Fleur had stripped down to just the choker. He looked her over and licked his lips, deciding to do something with her while he waited for Narcissa to arrive.

Together they walked back downstairs, Fleur staying a respectful one pace behind. When they reached the throne room, Harry climbed the dais and sat on the throne. He turned to Fleur, "Today, we're meeting with the wife of a death eater. Her son was one of the ones who attacked my house, and she's desperate to keep him out of Azkaban. I have a plan, but for me to do what I'm going to do, I'm going to demand that she join the harem. I'm letting you know, because you are my first consort."

"Master, I know that You are going to have multiple concubines. You told me that from the beginning. I thank You for Your concern for me, but I will be fine."

Harry nodded thoughtfully, then undid his pants and opened his fly, pulling out his dick. "Suck me off, pet." Without hesitation, she walked forward, dropped to her knees between her master's legs, and took his whole length into her mouth, deep-throating him willingly and humming softly as she began to use his dick to fuck her own mouth. Pulling back, she worked around his shaft with her tongue before pulling him back into her mouth completely. Within minutes he was running his hands through her hair and moaning her name, and a few seconds later he came and it poured straight down her throat. She pulled back and licked him clean, then smiled up at him. He reached out with his right hand and caressed her cheek, "You did very well, my dear." She smiled at him and put his dick away and refastened his pants, moving to kneel at his right hand, her hands on her thighs.

A few minutes before 11:15, Harry waved his hand, dimming the lights from the windows and causing the place to be shrouded in darkness. Then, he heard a loud chime and a rush of air, and there was Narcissa Malfoy, standing in the middle of his throne room as attractive as ever.

Fleur looked the other woman over, imagining how talented she would be and what she might look like under that gown, though it didn't leave much to the imagination as to the curves of the woman's upper body. Fleur felt her cunt start to leak when she imagined her Master taking this woman, making her His as well.

Narcissa looked a little confused, so Harry decided to start the conversation. "Well, Mrs. Malfoy, I'm glad to see that at least one of your family isn't a total idiot. I mean, your husband got caught by a group of children, the oldest of them were only fifteen. And your son was part of a group of death eaters who went to attack Harry Potter's house yesterday. Many casualties at that battle. Lucky for you, your son survived. So, here is the question I want you to answer before I tell you how far I'm willing to go for your son: How much do you love him?"

Her eyes flashed in indignation. "How dare you ask how much I love my son! I'm his mother, isn't that enough? And who are you?"

"I'm Lord Tyriok, the slayer of Lord Voldemort. I have some influence within the so-called Order of the Phoenix and I might be able to use it to keep your son free from Azkaban. As for you being his mother, I still have to ask the question, because I know mothers whose care for their offspring is less than . . . congenial, to say the least."

"That is true. I am willing to go as far as is necessary for my son, milord."

"That is good. I will arrange for the Order to understand that your son was the victim of the Imperius Curse and that what he had done was not of his own free will. Also, I believe I can arrange that your husband's properties do not get seized by the aurors when they perform their prisoners' audit in a month. Now, I suspect that you have some questions for me, so I will answer them before I ask you a few more questions of my own."

"May I see your face?" Harry smirked at her and stepped out of the shadow and into the light. Narcissa's eyes widened at seeing that this lord she was speaking to was none other than Harry Potter. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here. I own this building as well as all estates belonging to the House of Black and the House of Potter. I'm considered the patriarch of both Houses as well, by order of birth in the case of the latter and by your cousin's will in the case of the former."

"You slew the Dark Lord?"

"Drained him completely of his knowledge and magic, actually. He surprised me at my aunt's house and I managed to turn the tables on him and managed to accidentally kill Severus Snape as well."

"How?"

"I have some new abilities and spells. Nothing he'd ever seen before."

"What do you want in exchange for helping me?"

"My dear Narcissa, if you cannot guess," Harry eyed her up and down openly, "then perhaps I was mistaken in my impression of you after all."

She gritted her teeth. "You want sex from me in exchange? Very well."

Harry grinned cheekily at her, "It's a start." He waved his hand, conjuring a bed in the center of the room. "Disrobe and lie down on it, and I swear, on my magic, that I will make as serious an attempt as possible at freeing your son." The room brightened for a fraction of a second as the wizard's oath was sworn. Narcissa nodded at him and slowly began to remove her clothes. Once she was undressed, she lay down on the bed, on her back, coldly staring up at the ceiling. Harry smirked at her and removed a blindfold from the folds of his cape, moving towards her and tying it around her eyes, cutting off all vision. Then he tied her hands to the headboard so she couldn't remove the blindfold.. He then motioned with his fingers to Fleur, who came over quickly. He came up behind her, reached down, and attempted to slide a finger into Narcissa's pussy. "She's tight and dry," he whispered to Fleur. "Eat her out for me so that I can fuck her." Fleur nodded her acquiescence and knelt down on the bed between Narcissa's legs. Dipping her face to the woman's cunt, Fleur stuck out her tongue and began to lick and suck at Narcissa's pussy. It wasn't long before Fleur's talented mouth began to evoke cries of passion and lust from Narcissa. Fleur wrapped her tongue around Narcissa's clit and the older woman screamed in orgasm. Fleur backed off at a silent command from her Master, who was now completely naked.

Harry moved onto the bed as Fleur moved away from Narcissa. He gripped his dick in one hand, stroking it lightly, while the other hand bore his weight as he bore his hips down between her spread thighs. As she was still coming down from her orgasmic high, Harry slid his cock into her pussy, thrusting up and forward rapidly. She screamed and gasped as he entered her, but calmed down when he stopped inside her, giving her a chance to adjust to his size. Then he brought his other arm up and slid his hands underneath her arms, bearing his weight on his elbows, and then he began to thrust into her. Her body wracked with pleasure as he thrust repeatedly into her, she screamed out her second orgasm mere minutes after he penetrated her. Her tight pussy milking his dick, it was all he could do not to cum inside her right there. He stopped, then started again. She had three more screaming orgasms before he felt his own building up. He bore all his weight onto his left arm and brought his right arm up to wave over Narcissa as he hissed, " _Coeur corvÃ©e_ " right before he came inside her, his semen coating her inner walls.

He pulled out of her and untied her right wrist. She reached over and undid both her left wrist and the blindfold itself. He smiled at her, "Welcome to the harem, my dear. You are my slave, just like Miss Delacour here." He picked up her dress and waved his hand over it, turning it into an identical choker necklace to the one Fleur was wearing. He handed it to Narcissa, who put it around her own neck. He waved his hand over both necklaces. "There you are, now I don't have to come find you when I want you. When these grow very warm, almost hot, you are to return immediately to the Tower. Now, I want you both to go about your usual day. We've got to keep up appearances that everything is normal, when it's not." Both girls nodded at their Master and he smiled at them. "I knew you were both attentive." Afterwards, as a way to say goodbye, Harry pulled Narcissa into a deep kiss, after which Fleur did the same. The three of them apparated out at the same time, but to different locales.


	7. Narcissa

Narcissa returned to her house, feeling simultaneously elated, relieved, and disturbed. She felt disturbed that she may have made a deal with the devil, she felt relieved that her new Master would try His best to keep her son out of Azkaban, and she felt elated that her Master had claimed her as His. Actually, honestly, she was of mixed emotions about being claimed by her Master. He was attentive, and actually made sure that she wouldn't be harmed by His actions. His dick was much bigger than Lucius' as well, and He certainly knew how to use it. That tongue use, though . . . that wasn't Him. That was the other slave, the one whose name Narcissa didn't know. Her Master had welcomed her into His harem. That meant that there would be several slave women. She didn't know how she felt about that, though her Master's will was her will, her inner ambition overrode many emotional influences on her will, leaving her with the desire to prove herself her Master's most useful concubine. She understood that there was no going back from her placement in the harem, so she felt she should use her skill and ambition to rise above all other slaves her Master took for His own.

There was something else she understood about her Master that she wasn't sure if the younger slave did: her master needed slaves who would fulfill different roles in His life. He might have lieutenants to carry His orders to the troops, but His slaves needed to be able to carry out almost every aspect of assisting their Master. She noticed where the younger bitch seemed to fit: the role of the fucktoy. While it was true so far that the slaves were attractive and had only been used for sex, Narcissa realized that some slaves would only be good for such a role. The first slave was a prime example. The girl couldn't be older than twenty, and she was kneeling in a submissive manner, nude, at her Master's side while He was sitting on His throne talking to Narcissa about her son's future. She hoped her Master would move on with His plans soon, she felt so out of sorts when she was out of His exalted presence.

Harry and Fleur had apparated back to 12 Grimmauld Place and she was currently in the library, reading up on the histories of various dark lords: their actions, their choices, their downfalls. Harry, on the other hand, recalled the House Elf quarters in the Tower of High Sorcery, and felt that he would be best served by acquiring a couple for himself. In fact, he knew of two that he thought would be best served by changing sides and joining forces with him. The problem was that both of them were at Hogwarts. He shrugged, fetched his invisibility cloak, donned it-though he didn't put up the hood-and apparated to just outside the wards around Hogwarts. Once he appeared fully in front of the gates, Harry pulled the hood of his cloak up and walked up the grounds to the castle door. He attempted to push the doors open, but they wouldn't budge. "Fine," he muttered, "/Hominus tenebra/." He turned into the same form he had used to fight-and kill-Voldemort, a living shadow. He squeezed under the door and reformed in the entrance hall, muttering, "/Lux/." The cloak, having become part of the shadow with him, reformed around him, returning him to the status of invisibility. He made his way to the kitchens, remembering how the Weasley twins had told him about how to get there.

He stopped all of a sudden in the middle of the hallway, glad that there were neither teachers nor students in the halls. That was what he was missing! Lieutenants! He could gather up as many slaves as he liked, but he needed commanding, powerful beings to be his lieutenants and command his forces. If he could convince them, he wanted to have the Weasley twins on his side. For one, they'd be great spies in the Order of the Phoenix, while their particular brand of cunning and destructiveness could be harnessed to perform great deeds. He shook his head, he needed to return to his self-appointed task before the Order meeting tonight. He walked up to the portrait that led to the kitchens and he tickled the pear, which giggled and turned into a door handle, which he promptly used to open the door. When he walked in, he removed the cloak, causing a foot-and-a-half tall green blur to hit him in the stomach. "Harry Potter, sir! It's good to see you again!"

"It's good to see you too, Dobby. I was actually coming here to speak with you. I have a question I want to ask you, and I want you to know that regardless of your answer to the question."

"You may ask Dobby, sir. Dobby will answer honestly."

"Very well. Dobby, would you be happier serving in your capacity here or would you prefer to be with a family?"

"Dobby likes it here, Harry Potter, but Dobby would prefer to work with an actual wizarding family."

"Very well, Dobby. I find myself in need of your services at my primary residence, the Tower of High Sorcery off the coast of Britain near the Isle of Wight."

"Dobby knows where it is, sir. Once you accepted Dobby in your employ, Dobby began to sense all the property you own. That's lots of houses, sir."

"Indeed it is, Dobby, though the only one you need to concern yourself with is the Tower. The others will be taken care of in their own time."

"Of course, Harry Potter, sir."

Harry looked around the kitchen, and asked Dobby, "I'll need another House Elf due to the large influx of people I'll be having at the Tower. Do you think Winky would mind working for me?"

"You should ask her, Harry Potter, sir. Dobby will bring her to you."

Dobby flew off quickly, looking for Winky. While Dobby was gone, Harry sat back in a chair and sipped at a cup of tea brought by another House Elf while he contemplated what he was going to do. He understood that he needed more than a harem. While nice, Fleur and Narcissa weren't experienced field commanders, so he'd need lieutenants and troops for what he was planning on doing. He didn't want to have an assortment of followers the way Voldemort had. What he needed was some serious time to sit down and think this through with advice from Narcissa. She was experienced with scheming, planning, and plotting, and he needed all the help he could get. However, before he could get started on recruiting his lieutenants and his army, he needed to acquire one more person into his harem. He knew that, while he may start getting bodyguards once he has his army, he needed one shortly that knew what he/she was doing and would be absolutely trustworthy. That meant a slave girl for the harem, which meant that he needed to find a witch who was powerful, well-trained in defense, and attractive as hell. He snapped his fingers as the answer came to him. Of course! Tonks! She'd make a perfect addition to the harem. Now, how to get her? She was too clever and too wary to trap the way he did Fleur, and she had nothing for him to use as a lever in negotiations like he did Narcissa. Dammit. He needed more information about her, and he wasn't going to get it sitting here. All of a sudden, Dobby came back with Winky. Harry looked at her and made his same offer. "Winky, would you prefer to continue to work here at Hogwarts, or would you rather come work for me like you would your former wizarding family? I promise I will not be offended whichever you choose."

Winky looked up at him with her large eyes and said to him, "Oh, sir! You have granted Winky's wish! Winky feels unwanted and unappreciated here at Hogwarts, sir! Winky would be glad to come and work for you." This time, Harry felt the slight shift in perceptions change as Winky became aware of the numerous manors and houses that Harry possessed.

"Winky, you and Dobby will be working for me at the Tower of High Sorcery, do you know where that is?" The female House Elf nodded and she and Dobby disappeared with a CRACK! Harry smiled as he now had a couple of bound servants who could handle the purchasing of supplies for himself and his slaves and lieutenants. He thanked the other House Elves for the tea and stood up, donning his invisibility cloak again. He repeated the method he used to get into Hogwarts to get out of Hogwarts, and once he left the grounds, he apparated back to 12 Grimmauld Place. He returned to his bedroom to find that Hermione had fallen asleep on his bed, and she woke up as he apparated in due to the small 'pop' he made. He held his breath and stood perfectly still as she got up and looked around the room. After she left, he breathed a small sigh of relief and after he took off the cloak, he apparated to the roof of 12 Grimmauld Place, since he couldn't very well say he was in his bedroom. He got up there and found no one, so he sat down for a few minutes to provide himself with more of an alibi while he contemplated how to start to claim Tonks. He needed to trick her. He knew that, if he could penetrate her Occlumency shields, he could find out her fantasies and who they centered around, since he highly doubted they would be centered around himself. He knew enough human transfiguration to change his form into whatever person her fantasies were focused on. If he came to her just after she went to sleep and woke her up, she might go for it. And, once he managed to penetrate her, all bets were off, as no one could resist his Heart Bind spell, since no one even knew that it existed. That spell was a product of his new Shadow Magic powers. Since he'd decided on a course of action, he put a look of resigned blankness on his face and left the rooftop.

He arrived downstairs after having to find his way in through an attic window. He was immediately grabbed up in a breath-stealing hug by Mrs. Weasley, who then pulled back and yelled at him, "Harry! Where have you been? We've been searching this entire house, looking for you! You had us so worried!"

Harry forced himself to remain calm as he answered the insufferable woman's rant, "Ummm, Mrs. Weasley, did anyone think to check the roof?"

"No, but why would you be up there?"

"Because I always think better when I'm flying, but I can't do that here since we're in the middle of London, so I thought I'd try to just get as high as I possibly could. I'll probably end up doing that a lot over the course of the summer, I just didn't think to tell you this time. However, if there's ever another time when you can't find me, that's where I'll probably be."

"Ok, dear. Did it help?"

"Yes, I feel much better."

"Very well, you'll have to let the others know where you were when you go downstairs, lunch is on the table." Harry thanked her and walked downstairs and into the kitchen, where he found Tonks, Ginny, Fleur, Hermione, Ron, Arthur, Moody, and Charlie all sitting around a table, eating. Harry took the empty seat between Tonks and Fleur and began putting food on his plate. Before he started eating, he was bombarded with questions about where he had been. After informing them that he'd been on the roof and reassuring them that he was not suicidal, he began to send out soft mind-probes to Tonks, trying to get a read on her. As expected, the initial entrance was difficult, due to her Occlumency skill, but after that, it was clear sailing due to her relaxed nature. She trusted everyone here, and that would lead to her undoing. He found her subconscious and located her dream-center, all the while continuing to eat and carry on conversations with the others around the table, even engaging in a good-natured debate with Ron over whether or not the Chudley Cannons had a chance this year (they didn't). All of a sudden, as he was eating a delicious treacle tart for dessert (the irony didn't escape him at all), he found what he was looking for, one of Tonks' sexual fantasies. There were two that he made special note of. One was a simple action involving Tonks herself and the blonde bombshell sitting on Harry's other side. The other was a little more elaborate involving candles, a scent of jasmine, soft music-basically all the elements of a seduction-and Harry himself. Harry finished his food and excused himself from the table, needing some time to contemplate what he was going to do. He went back to his room and shut the door, locking it with a wave of his hand. He sat in one of the armchairs near the fireplace and stared at the flames, trying to make some sense out of the thoughts running through his mind. He now knew what he was going to do with Tonks, but now he needed a way to make sure that Dumbledore still thought that Voldemort was around and to continue to hunt for the late dark lord.

He suddenly came to the conclusion that he'd have to stage an attack. Preferably an attack on 12 Grimmauld Place itself, though he would wait until the meeting of the Order tonight after dinner to finalize his plans, since he needed to find out where they were holding Malfoy so he could fulfill his promise to Narcissa. After he did as promised, though, he would stage this attack, waiting for as few members of the Order as possible to be there, and then he, Fleur, and Tonks would vanish, leaving behind some dead, some injured, and a trashed building.

Author's Note: I have finished my plans for Harry's harem (not in the story, they're not all gathered yet), but I still don't have all the planned underlings that I want. As such, I'm asking you, my readers, as the author, to come up with some potential underlings and lieutenants for the new Dark Lord. I would prefer it if you came up with Original Characters instead of using canon characters. Any reader whose proposed lieutenant gets used in the story will get an acknowledgement at the beginning of the chapter where the character first appears.


	8. Testimony and Blushes

Later that day, as he was walking from his bedroom to the library, he heard Moody bid Mrs. Weasley a good day after saying he'd be back for the meeting but not for dinner. Harry looked at his watch, and smirked. It was 2:30, and the one man who could detect what he was going to do and could see through the walls wouldn't be back until 7 tonight. That gave him some time. He needed to talk to Fleur first, then he needed to talk to Narcissa. He walked into the library, pleasantly surprised to find Fleur in the room, curled up on one of the loveseats with a book in her hand. He was even more surprised to note that Hermione was not in the room as well. He shut the door behind him and went over to sit in the chair nearest to his beautiful slave. "Fleur, I need to talk to you about something."

She looked up from her book, "Oui, master?"

"Shortly, Molly and the rest of the members of the Order, as well as the other Weasleys, will begin to worry about Bill, where he is, that sort of thing. I'm going to have one of my new House Elves dispose of the body somewhere in the muggle world, probably dump it in the Thames, but it will be found and the Weasleys will be contacted, and when they do, I need you to act like you would have had he been killed a week ago. Understand?"

"Oui," she paused, "Master, what are you planning for us? I don't want to hide any more."

"We'll have to conceal what's happening from the Order for a while longer, but then a plan that I've developed will come into fruition and we'll be safe for a while. Once the plan has been finalized, I will let you know what's happening and we can leave." She nodded in response and he chuckled softly as he left the library. He walked down to the kitchen and found Molly Weasley making herself a cup of tea. Harry walked over to her and spoke up, "Mrs. Weasley, I have a request for you. I'm going to go take a nap. Could you wake me up in time for dinner?"

"Of course, dear. I'll see you for dinner tonight, and, according to Dumbledore, you'll be attending the meeting of the Order to give your account of what happened last night to everyone." Harry nodded and walked up the stairs to his bedroom, where he found Hermione again, sitting on his bed and looking at him strangely.

"Can I help you, Hermione?" Harry asked politely as he began removing some of his more extraneous clothes as well as his boots.

"Yeah, Harry, you can stop cutting yourself off from Ron and me. Ever since you came here, you're spending more time alone and distant from your friends, though you make an effort to look normal when you can't avoid us, like at the lunch table today. You were appropriately warm and good-natured with Ron and myself, but after lunch you came up here and locked your door. Don't bother denying it, I tried the door."

Internally, he cursed himself, "Shit, shit, shit." Aloud, he spoke to her, "You're right, Hermione, I have been distant from you and Ron and, while in the company of others where I can't avoid the situation, I've been going through the paces of being a friend. However, I've had to think about a lot of different things, things that if I'd just come to you and Ron with my initial suspicions, you wouldn't have understood where I was coming from nor would you have believed what I had to say. This is what I ask of you: tonight, after I go to the meeting of the Order to give my account of last night, I want you and Ron to meet me here, bring Ginny if you must, because we have some stuff to talk about. The meeting will confirm or deny a couple of my suspicions, at which point I'll be able to tell you everything. Deal?"

"I don't like it Harry, but if that's what you're going to offer us, then yes, we have a deal." She got up to leave, then turned and wrapped him in a fierce hug. "I want you to know that I'm with you, Harry, regardless of what happens."

"I know you are." She left the room and he shook his head, wondering if she'd truly work with him if she knew what he was planning as well as what he was doing. He smirked slightly, conjured a dummy of himself to fake that he was sleeping, and focused on the magical signature of Narcissa just before he apparated to the Tower of High Sorcery. He appeared in the throne room with a small 'pop' just before she did with a louder 'pop.' He waved his hand, conjuring a pair of more comfortable chairs with a table between them. He pulled out a scroll of parchment as well as a quill and an ink bottle, and sat down in one of the chairs before inviting Narcissa to sit in the other one.

She looked at him, slightly puzzled, but did as bid. He looked across the table at her and decided to open without preamble, "Narcissa, I've been doing some in-depth thinking on the nature of this harem as well as the lieutenants that I'll need to collect. I've decided that the harem won't just be for sex, but will be my closest council and most trusted followers. As such, I would like to offer you a position as my chief advisor, the one who will help me plan the raids and the schemes, whose advice will be heeded even by the lieutenants, once they've arrived. In short, I want you to be my right hand and second-in-command."

"Master, You seemed to have touched on everything that I had been thinking about since You added me to Your harem. Do You have a list of others You're going to add?"

"I'm afraid not, since I'm not informed about other members of the wizarding world. I do have one idea, though. Your niece."

"You want to add my niece to the harem? Why?"

"She's an auror, skilled at what she does, and would make an excellent primary bodyguard. Also, she's quite beautiful." Narcissa nodded at that, glad that He was thinking with more than just His dick. "One more thing that I think you can help me with, Narcissa," Harry continued to speak, "Do you remember when the House Elf named Kreacher came to you and your husband used that information?"

"Yes," she was confused, unable to see where He was going with this.

"Well, the traitorous little elf has expressed a wish to no longer continue in my service and I don't want to have to deal with his whining and muttered insults. I offered him that he could serve you, instead, if you want him."

Narcissa smiled at her Master, "You wouldn't have made that offer unless You knew You were going to add me to Your harem. You're definitely more devious than I originally gave You credit for."

"From a member of Slytherin, I'll take that as a compliment. Do you agree?"

"You're allowing me to make a choice?"

"Of course, because you will be his mistress in name, and he will naturally defer to you over me, even though you serve me."

"Then I say yes. I would like to have Kreacher transferred to my service."

"Very well. Kreacher!" he shouted, and the elderly Elf appeared with a loud CRACK!

"What does master want?"

"Kreacher, I believe you know Narcissa Malfoy. She has agreed to take you into her service. I'll leave it to the two of you to work out exactly what will happen, since you are no longer my responsibility." Harry turned to look back at Narcissa, "Do you have any contacts among the death eaters?"

"A couple, one is my sister."

"Could you tell her that you were approached by a member of the Order of the Phoenix who has some information that would help her and her master? Could you also tell her that he wants to meet with her in the Shrieking Shack in Hogsmeade as soon as possible?"

"What are You going to do?"

"I'm going to do what Kreacher here tried to do and failed. I'm going to betray the Order."

"Why?"

"Because I need to disappear before the rest of the members of the Order, especially Dumbledore, grow suspicious. I had originally decided to stage an attack, but then I realized that why stage an attack when I could use both sets of enemies to harm each other?" Narcissa smiled her evil smile again as her Master spoke.

"Is there anything else?"

"Yes, but give me a moment." Harry sat back in his chair as he rapidly sorted through the memories he had absorbed from Voldemort. Finding what he was looking for, he scribbled two names down on a piece of parchment and handed the parchment to Narcissa. "I want you to contact these two individuals. I don't know where they live, but the first name can only be contacted using a crow as a messenger, owls don't trust him. The second can only be contacted using a bat as a messenger, since no bird at all will trust him. Inform them that I'll wish to speak with them here at the end of the week. That's all, Narcissa, though now that I have a couple House Elves who have access to what I have in Gringott's, you may stay here instead of returning to Malfoy manor, if you wish." Kreacher passed a shocked look between Narcissa and Harry, but didn't say anything. Narcissa didn't say anything either as Harry left the room, heading down to the basement.

Harry arrived down in the basement and waved Voldemort's wand over Bill's body, levitating it off the ground. He picked up Bill's wand and tucked it inside his own clothes, then he cast a disillusionment charm on the body and brought it up the stairs to the foyer and took it out the door. He cast another disillusionment charm on himself before conjuring a broom out of nowhere and mounting it. He magically attached Bill's body to the broom and took off for London. Two hours later, he was hovering over the Thames river when he severed the link between his broom and Bill's body. He used his wand to motion it lower and the pointed Voldemort's wand at it and muttered, "/Finite incantatem/." All at once, the body hit the water and became visible again. Harry flew off with all speed to just outside Grimmauld Place. He dismounted from the broom, dismissed it, apparated into his room, and removed the disillusionment charm from himself. He looked at his watch, he had made it with a few minutes to spare.

Pulling out his own wand, he decided to go do something to help the Order: take care of the painting of Mrs. Black. He walked into the hallway and pulled aside the curtain over Mrs. Black's portrait. She immediately started to shriek, "Filth! Sc-" Harry waved his wand over her portrait, and she was immediately cut off as he wordlessly cast a silencing charm.

"That's better. Now, Mrs. Black, there's something you should know. For all the shouting, screaming, and shrieking you do, we just ignore you and don't listen to you. If you continue to scream, I'll have to do something a bit more permanent than just casting a silencing charm on you. Now, what do you say?" She continued to try shouting soundlessly and gesturing at him. He sighed when she actually flipped him off. "Very well." He pointed his wand at the wall just above the painting. "/Vivisectus/." The tip of his wand glowed bright red, and Harry touched it to the wall a few inches above the painting. He ran his wand around the wall outside the edge of the painting until he had completely encircled it. He then stepped back and silently levitated the painting-and the wall it was attached to-out of the wall. With another wave of his wand, he repaired the hole. He floated the painting down the hall to his room, where he deposited it in his unlit fireplace. He cast a silencing charm on the whole room before he lit the fireplace and removed the silencing charm from the portrait. He sat in his armchair, staring at the flames as he listened to Mrs. Black's shrieks of agony. Once she stopped screaming due to too much of the painting having been destroyed, Harry removed the silencing charm from the room and sat there, his mind racing through everything he had to do tonight. He had to talk to the Order and give a convincing account of what had happened the night before. He had to do this without raising obvious Occlumency shields while keeping Dumbledore, a very able Legilimens, from being able to deduce his plans or the fact that he's lying about the fact that Snape was the only one inside the house at Privet Drive. The most important thing he had to do was make sure that Dumbledore didn't know that Voldemort had been there at all.

Harry's eyes visibly lit up as he realized that he had a solution to his problem: his new powers. Dumbledore, like the late Voldemort, would be unable to detect anything hidden behind anything his new magic obscured. Harry retreated into himself and brought into focus in his mind the memories he wanted to conceal. Imagining himself waving a wand at them, he whispered, "/Obfuscus/." The memories faded out, replaced by patches of what looked like standard memories, such as sleeping, eating, certain dreams, and even a beating from his uncle. Smiling slightly, he looked at his watch and noticed that it was getting near dinner time. He simply lounged backwards in his chair and waited for the knock at his door.

He wasn't disappointed when he heard a soft knock at his door. "Come in," he called as he sat there, staring at the flames. He heard the door open, and Tonks' voice come from the doorway.

"Harry, Mrs. Weasley asked me to tell you that dinner's ready."

Harry smirked slightly, but managed to make his face more friendly when he stood up. He pitched his voice to sound more seductive and more inviting, "Thank you, Tonks." He only said three words, but saw her blushing so hard that the roots of her hair turned bright red as well. He ignored her reaction, but made sure to "accidentally" lightly brush her bare arm with his fingers as he passed her. He smiled to himself as he heard a small gasp come from the beautiful auror before she followed him to the kitchen. Harry noticed her face was still slightly pink as they sat down to eat. Harry sat down next to her, actively making sure she was engaged in conversation, asking her about auror training and how the job was before the return of Voldemort and how it had changed since then. He managed to get her and Hermione involved in a three-way discussion on the strength of Runic Magic vs. Arithmancy. He slid a tendril of legilimency around her mental shielding to check her subconscious. He found her getting aroused with every word he spoke as well as the fact that he was sitting next to her. In fact, every time she noticed his eyes on her, her arousal spiked. Without pulling the tendril out of her thoughts, he turned to her during a pause in the conversation and asked her to pass him the mashed potatoes, which were on her other side. She reached over and picked them up before handing them over to him. He took the pan and thanked her, brushing the fingers of her left hand with the fingers of his right before he took the pan. As he set it down on the table and began to scoop some potatoes out onto his plate, he noticed a visible tremor run down Tonks' left arm. Again, he smiled to himself.

After another excellent dinner prepared by Mrs. Weasley, Dumbledore walked into the kitchen. "Ron, Hermione and Ginny, I'm afraid that this meeting of the Order of the Phoenix needs to get underway, so I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The three teenagers nodded silently and left the room, though Ginny looked puzzled for some reason.

Mrs. Weasley turned to Dumbledore and asked, "Albus, is there a reason you asked Harry to stay?"

"Indeed there is, Molly. Harry is going to give us an account of what happened last night at his residence as well as his complicity in the death of our spy."

Arthur Weasley chuckled softly, "You mean Harry killed Severus?"

Dumbledore nods shortly, "Yes, and if you'll let him tell his story, we can find out exactly what's been happening and whether or not we need to send another spy to the death eaters." Dumbledore looked at Harry, who was sitting in one of the dining room chairs, "Harry, if you wouldn't mind . . . ?" Dumbledore trailed off.

Harry nodded and looked around the table at what was left of the Order. He locked eyes with Tonks for a brief second before he began to speak. "I was in my room at Privet Drive, asleep. I had been having a nightmare about the battle at the Department of Mysteries, specifically Sirius' death. Anyways, I woke up with a searing pain in my forehead. Ever since fourth year, that pain has been there, but I've learned to ignore it and it's gone away. However, whenever Voldemort is feeling particularly angry or whenever he's close by, the pain flares up again. This time, it was sharp, but not throbbing. You see, ever since I started school here, and it hurt, I figured out how to read the pain to determine his actions. When it's a sharp pain, he's angry, and when it's throbbing, he's close. Thus, the pain in my scar meant that Voldemort was pissed off about something, but he wasn't nearby. When I woke up, though, I saw flashes of red and green light out my bedroom window. I looked out the window and noticed members of the Order, I recognized Moody and Tonks, battling against death eaters. I turned away and my door banged open and there I saw another death eater. I raised my wand and fired a disarming hex at the death eater, but he dodged it and fired a killing curse at me. I rolled underneath the curse and fired a stunner, which caught the death eater in the chest. The force of the stunner was enough to send the death eater flying backwards, so I stood up and took a moment to take stock of the situation. I noticed that there were no more curses being flung around outside, so I looked and saw that the Order had triumphed. However, I noticed that the death eater's killing curse had hit my owl. I went to go check on the death eater. I admit that I was severely angry with the man and wanted revenge. However, when I found him at the base of the stairs with his head at a funny angle, I realized that I had already had my revenge. The force of my stunner knocked him down the stairs with enough force as to break his neck. I removed his mask only to find that it was Snape." As Harry was speaking, he felt the delicate tendrils of Dumbledore's legilimency invade his mind. He tensed slightly, but then relaxed, recalling that all his memories that could implicate him as anything other than what he presented himself to be were locked away behind magic that Dumbledore had no knowledge of, let alone could penetrate.

Finally, Dumbledore nodded, he then addressed the rest of the Order, "Do any of you have questions for Harry?" When no one spoke up, Dumbledore looked at the fifteen-year-old. "Harry, that's all we need from you tonight. Thank you for cooperating." Harry nodded and left the kitchen looking slightly subdued. However, as he was leaving, he met Tonks' eyes one last time and delivered a surreptitious wink to her. He noticed that she barely managed to control herself before she blushed again. He smirked as he left the room, coming up to the door to his room, where he found Ron, Hermione, and Ginny standing outside. All three looked slightly puzzled, while the two Weasleys also looked slightly perturbed.

Harry looked at all three of them, and then spoke up, "Would you like to come in?" All three nodded and he opened the door, allowing all three of them to precede him into the room. His instincts told him to lock the door as well as put up an imperturbable charm on the door.

Not twenty seconds later, his instincts were proven correct as Ron rounded on him and yelled, "How the hell do you do it, Harry? We've been here ever since school ended, our parents are in the Order, and you come here and all of a sudden you get to sit in on a meeting!"

Harry held up a hand as Ron stopped speaking and responded, "If you would all take a seat, I would be more than happy to explain." The three complied as Harry sat in what had become his armchair. He looked at each of his friends and then looked into the flames crackling around the fireplace. "Let me see, where to begin. How do I do it? I believe that was your question, Ron. Well, I do it by being the one mentioned in the prophecy from the Department of Mysteries that says that only I am able to kill Voldemort. As such, he's afraid of me in a way that he's not afraid of anyone else. That fear makes him act to destroy his fear, which leads to me becoming the target of death eater attacks. While I was at my aunt and uncle's, the house came under attack by a group of 13 death eaters. Twelve of them remained outside to duel with the members of the Order, while the final one came into the house, killed my aunt, uncle, and cousin, and finally attempted to kill me. I responded with a stunner that knocked him down the stairs and the impact from the fall broke his neck. Also, in case you all were wondering, the meeting is still going on. I was just asked to give an account of what happened inside the house to the Order, since they were busy outside." As he finished speaking, Ron and Ginny looked apologetic, and the looks of puzzlement dropped from all three faces. "Now, I understand from a talk I had with Hermione that you feel that I've been distancing myself from the three of you. To which, I respond, where was this concern last summer? I know I wrote to you, Hermione, as well as to you, Ron. I'm fairly certain, though I can't recall off the top of my head, that I sent one note to Ginny practically begging for information. And what sorts of responses did I get? 'Sorry, mate, but we can't say much right now.' 'Sorry, Harry, but Dumbledore doesn't want us to write much.' I remember reading these responses and wondering, 'What happened to these friends of mine who helped me during the tournament? Where did the friends who have helped me through difficult times go? What happened to those friends who I have helped numerous times in the past?' Ginny, I do owe you an apology for that letter I sent you, though. I wrote it as a desperate stroke to try to play off the crush I knew you had for me earlier in our schooling careers at Hogwarts to get some information. Could you ever forgive me?"

Ginny nodded, not expecting such an apology from Harry, and swallowed a few times as she realized that she wanted him, and not as a friend. However, Harry didn't really appear to pay attention to her as he turned back to Ron and Hermione. "I even remember asking myself, after your first replies, saying that 'Dumbledore didn't want you to write much,' 'Well, aren't the school rules by definition what Dumbledore wants, since he's the headmaster? What about the numerous times the three of us have broken school rules to do what's right?' What about that, did you ever ask yourselves whether or not it was right to cut me off like that? I don't believe you did, any of you, all of you. I think that you were just blindly following the orders of Dumbledore and the other members of the Order because of some hero-worship complex centered around the one wizard that everyone states that was the only one Voldemort feared. Sometimes, I wonder about you two. Especially you, Ron. You both have seen how much I hate the limelight. I tried my best to avoid the fame that comes attached to my name. I don't sign autographs, I don't give speeches. Hell, last year when we were starting the DA, I believe that I was more concerned about portraying the events that led to what I thought we were going to use honestly, rather than making it out so that I was better in the retelling than I was in the actual event. Yet, fourth year, you all but accused me of putting my name in the Goblet of Fire. It makes me wonder how much you really know me, Ron. Yes, I'm famous, but I wouldn't wish the reason for my fame on anyone, not even Malfoy! You both know the reason I'm famous: my parents were killed by some marauding dark wizard who, when he tried to kill me, failed. My name is known to the entire wizarding world in Britain, as well as a little under a third of the muggles due to mixed marriages and muggle-born wizards and witches. I would rather have a family and no fame than what I have! But instead, I'm stuck with it, and I have to deal with it. Now, some of the reason I've been distancing from you is guilt. For the longest time, I felt guilty about what happened to Cedric and what happened to Sirius. Cedric because I insisted that he and I take the cup together, and Sirius because I made the mistake of rashly rushing to the Ministry because I thought Voldemort was there and had Sirius. So, between my lingering anger and irritation at your behavior last summer, yet expecting our friendship to resume as before as though nothing happened after I showed up, accompanied by my lingering guilt contributed to the distance. Now, don't bother apologizing, it won't do you any good. You already did that last summer, and it wasn't enough then, so it certainly won't be enough now. Just acknowledge that, if you feel our relationship has changed, it's ultimately your fault for changing so drastically and expecting more than what was realistic at the time. That's all I have to say, and at this point, you could say whatever you wanted and it wouldn't change anything." He turned his gaze and focus to the flames, losing himself within his mind as the three of them got up silently and left, though Ginny lingered at the door, looking at him for a few seconds before she licked her lips and left as well.


	9. Tonks

Later that night, Harry heard Moody bidding everyone good-bye and good-night along with Dumbledore, McGonagall, and the other members of the Order who had come just for the meeting. Harry was pleased to notice that Tonks was staying at 12 Grimmauld Place, which meant that he could capitalize on her arousal tonight. He sat up until he was sure everyone was asleep, then he donned his invisibility cloak, conjured his dummy to place in the bed, and silently opened his door, locking it behind him. Silently making his way down the hall to Tonks' room, he placed his ear to the door. He heard quiet breathing on the other side. He smiled and silently opened the door. He shut it behind him, locked it, and cast an imperturbable charm on the room. He looked around the room and realized that she had the second largest bedroom in the house, probably due to her status as an actual member of the family. He smiled, waving his wand around the room, conjuring up dozens of candles interspersed throughout the room. He changed his focus, and a small stream of purple light came out of his wand, filling the room with the scent of jasmine. Looking over at a chair, he cast an illusion to make it emit sounds, changing the sounds it emitted to soft classical music. Finally he lit all the candles with another wave of his wand. He took off the invisibility cloak, leaving it in a heap on the floor. He crossed the room silently and before he did anything else, he placed his wand on the bedside table, making sure that he would be able to get to it when the need arose.

He then sat down on the bed and looked Tonks over in the candlelight. Her features had shifted to what she naturally looked like, which basically meant that she looked the same except her head was topped by shoulder-length, dark blonde hair. He smiled down at her, he'd have to remember to ask her to keep that look. He loved that look. He slid a tendril of his mind into hers to monitor her fantasy. His plan was quite simple: play out her fantasy perfectly so she wouldn't know the difference until he got to the point where he was to cum inside her, when he would cast the spell and then, it wouldn't matter that he'd tricked her, she'd be his. Then, he reached over with his left hand and brushed a tendril of hair away from her face and then cupped her cheek with that hand. She unconsciously nuzzled his hand and then she woke up, looking him in the eyes. "Harry?" she whispered.

"Yes, love. It's me."

"Why are you here?"

"Because I love you, my little Nymph. I have since I met you, but I was too scared to admit it. Help me not to be scared any more."

Tonks nodded slowly, but elated that everything she's ever dreamed about is coming true. She cupped his cheek with her own hand as she sat up in bed. Using her hand, she drew his face to hers. As their lips met, Tonks thought she could die now and be happy. Harry deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue into her mouth. She met it with hers and they dueled tongues for a few minutes before Harry broke the kiss and moved his head further down, running his lips and tongue along her neck. He brought his lips up to her ear and kissed her earlobe before whispering, "Nymph, love?"

"Yes?" her voice was quite breathy."

"How much do you like the shirt you're wearing?"

"It's an old hand-me-down. It doesn't matter all that much to me."

"Good." Harry stuck his tongue into her ear as he stopped speaking. He heard her gasp and then he brought his lips back down her cheek to her lips and they kissed again. He went back down her neck and kissed the hollow of her throat as he vanished her shirt. He brought his hands up and caressed her breasts as he trailed kisses down her body. She lay back and brought him with her as he circled his lips around her left nipple, laving it with his tongue while he rolled the right between his fingers. He shifted his head, giving her other nipple the same attention. She moaned under his ministrations as he slid his left hand down her body to cup her pussy. He shifted aside her panties and slid a finger inside her, finding her dripping. He smiled as he withdrew his finger and moved his lips back up to hers. As they kissed, he began divesting himself of his clothes. Luckily for the both of them, he could remove his clothes without breaking the contact they shared. As soon as Harry was naked, Tonks' hands stopped being still and started roaming across his body. Her eyes widened as she caressed his dick, and in her mind, Harry noticed that she hadn't thought it would be quite that large. He brought his own hands back into play, reaching his left arm around her, pulling her close to him, he snaked his right hand down her body, sliding his hand under her panties, slipping his middle finger into her cunt and finger-fucking her slowly as they continued to kiss.

He lay her back on the bed and removed his finger from her. He then vanished her panties and draped his body atop hers. Her voice came out as a breathy gasp, "Please Harry, fuck me." Parting her thighs with his knee, Harry deposited himself between her legs. She reached down with one hand and gripped his dick, guiding him to her pussy. Once the head of his cock had entered her, Harry, supporting his weight on his arms, slid forwards and upwards, entering her completely. She moaned as he penetrated her and wrapped her legs around his. Her breath became even shorter as he thrust into her. Every time he brought his hips down, she brought hers up, meeting his pelvis with hers, making sure that he penetrated her as deeply as possible every time. Her moans gradually got louder and louder until they became soft screams. The nascent dark lord and the beautiful auror continued to fuck for nearly an hour, during which she screamed out in orgasm several times. Finally, Harry balanced all his weight on his left hand and drove into her as deeply as he could with his own strength. Snatching his wand off the nightstand with his right, he pointed it at Tonks and shouted, "/Coeur corvÃ©e/," just before he came inside her. Between the magic pouring through her and the force of her final orgasm, Tonks passed out just as the spell took effect. Harry chuckled evilly as he pulled out of Tonks and wordlessly cleaned himself with his wand. He redressed and then conjured a chair to sit next to the young auror's bed to wait for her to wake up.

Harry sat there for nearly half an hour before Tonks woke up. She looked down at herself, and he realized that no longer was she clothed (of course), but the covers on her bed had been pushed back so that she was lying on her bed uncovered, with cum still leaking out of her pussy. Harry stood up and moved over to the bed, sitting down at the head, supporting his back with the headboard. He reached down with his right hand and caressed her hair affectionately. Tonks looked up at him with adoration in her eyes and spoke hesitantly, "Master, what happened?"

"I made you mine, my dear. That's what happened."

"Thank You, Master." Harry chuckled as he continued to gently caress Tonks' hair.

"My little Nymph, I'm going to give you a few rules, as well as inform you of a couple of secrets. First off, in public, you are to refer to me as Harry and are still to treat me as you normally would, which won't be too bad, since you were already friendly with me before tonight. Secondly, you aren't my only slave. I also have your aunt Narcissa and Fleur. If you ever feel the need to talk about something I've said or done in private, feel free to indulge in conversation with either of them, since they are in the same situation as you, just make sure that no one else is listening in. Third, all my slaves must wear this." He pulled another one of the black chokers from his pocket. "This signifies the fact that you are owned and your utter loyalty to me." Tonks wordlessly took the choker from him and placed it around her own neck. "Since you and Fleur are both here, come up with some excuse as to why the two of you have the same necklace. Fleur will know what it means. Also, these chokers have a charm on them, when I want them to, they will turn very warm, which is a signal to return. Soon, however, this charm will be irrelevant as you, Fleur, and I will be leaving 12 Grimmauld Place for good. Because of certain, surprises, including Sirius' will, I have several other properties. The one we'll be going to is known as the Tower of High Sorcery." As he finished that sentence, Tonks whistled. "You know about the Tower?" the surprise in Harry's voice was evident.

"In a way, Master. During Auror training, we were given information about some of the most legendary spells in existence, including a few where the only information about them was the phrase 'Contained within the Tower of High Sorcery.' So, You're telling me that You are the owner of the Tower?"

"As well as several other properties, my dear Nymph. Now, I need to know something regarding the survivors of the attack on Privet Drive, where are they keeping the prisoners? I swore an oath to your aunt that I would do my best to talk with your cousin Draco."

"The prisoners are being kept at Hogwarts to prevent apparition, though their wands are here."

"Thank you, Nymph." Harry looked at his watch and noticed that he still had plenty of time until dawn, when he should be back in his room. He looked over at his beautiful new slave and had an idea to go fetch Fleur and . . . but then he mentally pushed that urge down. He would have plenty of time for that later, but for now, he needed to move ahead with his plans for the day. He gave Tonks a searing kiss and left the room, leaving her breathless and aroused once again.


	10. Reflections and Further Plans

After Harry's departure from her room, Tonks lay awake for the longest time, contemplating. She didn't mind the fact that she was now a slave-though on some intellectual level, she knew she would have if the binding spell hadn't bound her will-and she especially didn't mind the fact that her Master was Harry Potter. She'd only met Him when He was fourteen, starting to mature and having met Him after the debacle that was known as the Tri-Wizard Tournament. She wondered when He had changed so much. After the death of Sirius near the beginning of summer, she'd seen Him as He'd left King's Cross with His aunt and uncle. At the time, He'd been nearly painfully thin and pale. Somehow, in the month that he'd been gone, he'd acquired a decent bit of muscle.

She'd known that she'd felt affection for Harry from the moment that she'd met Him. The affection was that of wanting to be someone's friend, though. She'd heard about Him from Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape. She was amazed at everything He had done at the school. He'd defeated Voldemort three times, once at 11, once at 12, and once at 14. He'd managed to kill a basilisk. He'd survived-and won-the Tri-Wizard Tournament while competing alongside three wizards who were all older and more experienced than He (the irony did not escape her that one of these competitors was now His slave). She knew that He had done all this, and expected Him to be full of Himself with the fame that came from those actions, as well as being famous for surviving a killing curse and stopping the dark lord thirteen years previous. She forgot that, as part of stopping the dark lord, He had lost His parents.

However, once she'd met Him and taken the time to talk to Him, she found out that not only was He kind and considerate of everyone, but He wasn't drunk or high from His fame. She had been amazed when she'd found that out, and then, over the course of His fifth year at Hogwarts, when she'd witnessed all the actions that He'd taken to ensure that His friends were okay, and His surrogate family, the Weasleys, remained alive and well, even risking possession by the dark lord and charging into a situation that he knew nothing about simply because He believed that His godfather was in danger, that only deepened her affection for Him. She wasn't sure when the platonic affection turned into love/lust, but she knew that, by the time she'd seen Him again, that her emotions had changed. However, she was afraid. The same traits that had made her worry about His attitude in the beginning now made her feel unworthy. When He'd started paying attention to her yesterday, it was as though her dreams started to come true. And when He came to her a little over an hour ago, she'd been sure she'd been dreaming, until He'd penetrated her. In all her dreams, she'd never guessed that Harry Potter would be so well endowed, but she supposed she shouldn't have been too shocked. Everything else about Him was different from what she'd expected, why wouldn't that be as well?

She shook her head at her mind's strange logic. He'd told her that He had other slaves. He mentioned her aunt, Narcissa, and Fleur. So that's where Bill went. She wasn't too pleased about the implications that her Master had killed another human being, but He was her Master, she'd forgive Him anything. When she'd woken up at His caress on her face, she'd at first thought she was still dreaming. The setting was perfect, He was perfect. The candlelight was there, but soft, and there was a lingering scent of jasmine in the air. It was almost as if He knew her deepest desires and fantasies as they surrounded Him. She should tell Him later that if He'd come to her normally, she'd probably have reciprocated anyway. She was excited that she'd be leaving with Him, as well as with Fleur, to the legendary Tower of High Sorcery that she'd heard so much about during her auror training.

She thought about her situation. She was a slave, alongside other slaves. If her Master had freely admitted that to her, He probably would acquire more slaves. She needed to know where she stood within His harem, that she knew. She also wondered how far He'd take this. Would He bring in more than one slave at a time to warm His bed? It was His prerogative, she acknowledged that, but she didn't know how she felt about that. She thought for a second. Surely her Master wouldn't mind if two of His slaves made sure that they would get along without His commands to do so, right? She smirked playfully at the ceiling. She'd talk to Fleur later today. She looked out the window and noticed that it was still dark out, so, conjuring herself a new set of nightclothes, she rolled onto her side and went back to sleep.

Harry shook his head at his near-loss of self-control in Tonks' room. He had the impulse to fetch Fleur and have a threesome between himself, the beautiful auror, and the gorgeous part-veela. He needed to get these emotions under control. He needed to rule his emotions, not be ruled by them. He clenched his fists, recalling that he needed to somehow sneak out of the house to speak with Draco Malfoy, and, on Friday, he'd need to do it again to get to the Leaky Cauldron. Not for the first time, he silently cursed Dumbledore, the Order, the Ministry, and Voldemort. This time, the curse was for making his life harder. Moody, with his eye's ability to see through illusion, didn't help much either. Damn them! Damn them all to hell!

He breathed deeply and slowly. Anger wasn't going to help him get out of this mess. Thus, he sat back in his armchair, steepled his fingers, and stared into the unlit fireplace, deep in thought.

Narcissa stood in her bedroom, looking at herself in a mirror. She knew she looked good, so did her Master. She also knew that He had placed a large responsibility in her lap and she was determined to do her best for Him. She sat down at her desk, pulling out several sheets of parchment, a quill, and a bottle of ink. She needed to compose a letter to her sister, and to a couple of other . . . individuals at her Master's behest. She started with the letter to Bella, since it would be the easiest.

 _Dear Bella,_

 _I have some startling news from a recent contact I made. You know how I don't have a dark mark, but I still serve? Well, this lack of an obvious way for the Dark Lord to keep track of me has brought me most joyous news for us. There is a defector from the barmy old codger's so-called Order of the Phoenix. This defector has the information as to where the headquarters is as well as how to get around the wards that have been placed on the building. This contact wants to meet with you, yes, you specifically, in the Shrieking Shack in Hogsmeade on Friday at 3 pm. I hope you take this contact up on the offer, and I also hope to see you again soon, my dear sister._

 _Love,  
Narcissa_

 _Dear Mr. Bancroft,_

 _Before you destroy this letter because you know who it's from, I would like you to know that this is not a recruitment request from the Dark Lord. I am contacting you on behalf of another. One who would prefer that the Dark Lord be destroyed. If you agree to meet with him, then all that I ask is that you come to the Tower of High Sorcery on Saturday. Thank you for your patience and attention._

 _Sincerely,  
Narcissa_

 _Dear Harbinger Prasanta,_

 _I know you can tell who wrote this letter. Rest assured, Voldemort did not bid me to do so, and neither did my husband. Recall what we discussed three years ago. I believe that the one you are searching for has come into his own. If you would like to meet with him, then I ask that you come to the Tower of High Sorcery on Saturday. I hope he is who you were looking for._

 _Sincerely,  
Narcissa_

Narcissa sat back in her chair, wondering if her Master knew what He was getting Himself into, negotiating with her psychopathic sister, a vampire, and a half-demon.

Author's Note: I have another little thought, and, for this, I'm asking my reader's opinions. I've reached a snag in the storyline running through my head. I have come to the conclusion that it might be possible, in my story, for my character of Dark Lord Tyriok (a.k.a. Harry Potter) to have a Dark Lady. Before you ask, yes, she will be canon, no, she won't be Ginny or Hermione, yes, I have already decided who it's going to be if I put her in, and no, she won't be one of his slaves that has her status increased. That information is if I choose to do it. I would like all of you to vote, which means review (or e-mail at lord_tyriok ). I am truly indifferent either way, so this will be entirely up to reader opinion majority.


	11. A Trip to the Bank

Harry sat up in his chair, realizing what exactly he needed to do. He pulled out a piece of parchment, a quill, and a bottle of ink. He sat at his desk and began to write.

 _Things to do:  
Trip to Diagon Alley to check vaults  
Trip to Knockturn Alley to check for Basilisk Eggs  
Meeting with Bellatrix Lestrange  
Meetings with potential new lieutenants-set up by Narcissa  
Lavender Letter_

"Now," Harry said to himself, "how the hell do I go about doing these. Well, two should be easy, but I need to talk with Dumbledore about a potential trip to Gringott's and Diagon Alley."

The following morning, Harry walked into the kitchen to find Albus Dumbledore sitting in a chair, conversing with Tonks. Harry got himself some breakfast and also sat down at the table, beginning to eat. Shortly thereafter, Ron and Hermione came downstairs, and the three of them started discussing what they thought their sixth year would be like. Harry paused in the conversation as he noticed Dumbledore get up to leave. "Excuse me, sir?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Would it be possible for me to go to Diagon Alley today, I would like to check what I have inside my vaults at Gringott's, as well as purchase a new owl, since Hedwig was killed."

"I was wondering when you'd ask me that question, Harry. I'll say yes, as long as you agree to take a member of the Order with you as a guard."

Tonks chose that moment to speak up, "I have nothing to do today, Albus. I'll go with him." Dumbledore nodded absently and left the building. Harry sat back down at the table and finished his breakfast, then headed upstairs to get cleaned up. He showered, got dressed, and wrote the letter that he felt he needed to write.

 _Dear Lavender,  
I was wondering if you'd care to meet me tomorrow at noon in the Three Broomsticks for lunch.  
Yours truly,  
Harry Potter_

Harry and Tonks left 12 Grimmauld Place later that morning and boarded the Knight Bus to the Leaky Cauldron. Upon arrival, they headed straight into Diagon Alley and from there, to Gringott's. Neither one spoke until they entered the bank, where Harry walked straight up to one of the free goblins and said, "Good morning, Griphook."

"Ah, Mr. Potter. We were wondering when we'd see you again. Is there something I can do for you today?"

"Actually, yes. I would like to visit every single vault that is under my possession. I will be bringing this auror as a guard, though she isn't guarding against you, but against the forces of Voldemort."

"I understand perfectly, Mr. Potter. Let me see, you wish to visit all your vaults, so, that will be a total of four vaults, Mr. Potter."

"Four? Could you tell me what these vaults are?"

"Certainly. One vault is your trust fund vault. It's the one you visited when you were 11. The others are the Black Family Vault, the Potter Family Vault, and the von Eich Family Vault."

"The von Eich Family Vault? Where did that come from?"

"That was a vault set up by your maternal great-grandfather. He and his wife had only one child, a daughter and a squib. She married a muggle with the name of Evans and had two children, again both were daughters. The elder daughter was also a squib, and married a muggle, the younger was a witch and married into the Potter family."

"Very well, let's see these four vaults."

The three of them left the main hall and entered the tunnel that led down into the lower levels of the bank. Harry, Tonks, and Griphook got into the cart, and they rode for only a few minutes, before pulling up before a large area that somewhat resembled a train platform. Across the way were three vault doors. Griphook pointed at all three doors, "From left to right, these are the von Eich Family Vault, the Potter Family Vault, and the Black Family Vault. Which vault do you want to visit first?"

"Let's go with the von Eich vault, since it's furthest from the car and also the one I know the least about, though it seems to have been my mother's family's vault." The three of them walked over to the vault, where Griphook slid his finger across the rocky door, causing it to vanish. Behind the door was another door, this one much more elaborate, with gargoyles and a strange-looking eye in the middle of the door.

"This ward is not keyed to me," Griphook said. "Rather, Mr. Potter, it's keyed to you."

Harry nodded, "What do I do?"

"You merely walk forward, place your hand on the eye, state your name, and the ward will dissipate."

Harry walked forward, placed his right hand on the eye, and spoke in a clear voice, "I am Harry James Potter." He felt a tendril of magic invade his mind, and he looked at it, noticing its strange green glow as it verifies his claim and his identity. It pulled back, leaving him with instructions. Harry grinned at the door and shifts his gaze so that he's looking directly at the eye. "/Open/," his voice came out in a hiss. The door opened and Harry walked in, followed by Tonks and Griphook, the latter staying respectfully out of the way by standing in the doorway, leaning against the wall. Harry looked around and noticed several different pieces of interest. One, this room was as large as the Great Hall at Hogwarts. Two, it was filled with mountains upon mountains of galleons. Three, there was a small table at the front of the pile, on which were two boxes and a book. Harry walked up to the table and picked up the boxes. He opened one, and found a ring with a strange crest on it. The other box also contained a ring, but this one had on it a stylized 'S' with some sort of serpent surrounding it. His eyes widened as he looked at the second ring.

Tonks, who had followed him to the table, noticed his reaction. "What is it, Harry?"

"I've seen this sigil before."

"Which one?"

"The one with the 'S' and the snake. It was in the Chamber of Secrets. This was the personal sigil of Salazar Slytherin." Harry shook his head and put the rings back on the table. He picked the book up and looked at it. On the cover was the same sigil as the other ring. He opened it and noticed the title: Genealogy and History of the von Eich Family. The first page after the title page was a complete family tree. It ended with him, and it began with Salazar Slytherin. Harry let out a short bark of laughter and turned to Tonks. "Well, it looks like the students at Hogwarts got it right after all. I am the Heir of Slytherin." He began to chuckle some more. Still chortling slightly, he walked through the vault, seeing if there was anything other than gold in the vaults. He noticed a shelf at the back. On the shelf were three things: a long, thin box and two round green objects that looked like eggs. Harry walked over to them and touched the green objects. He heard hissing in his mind. They were eggs. They were basilisk eggs. He laughed. 'So much for going to Knockturn Alley for illegal creatures,' he thought. He pulled down the box and opened it. Inside, he found a wand sitting in green velvet with the silver sigil imbedded in the top of the box. He closed the box and came back around the pile. "Tonks," he whispered, shock evident in his voice, "I think I just found the wand of Salazar Slytherin." Shock registered on both hers and Griphook's faces. Harry turned to Griphook and asked what he'd been thinking of since they began their trip down to the vault, "Griphook, is there any way I can carry out large items and gold from my vaults? I found some personal items in the back and I suspect that I'll find more in the other vaults."

Griphook nodded and handed Harry two bags, one silver, one black. "The silver bag is what we call a bottomless bag. It can hold up to 10 million galleons, which, by the way, is nothing but a drop in the ocean of what you have. The black bag can only carry up to half a ton, but it will hold anything." Harry thanked him, handed the silver bag to Tonks and walked back to the shelf with the black bag. He placed the two basilisk eggs reverently inside, followed shortly by Slytherin's wand. Harry shook his head, he now had four wands, he should test his potency with each wand once he got back to the Tower. He then placed the two rings on his fingers, the von Eich ring on the middle finger of his left hand, and the Slytherin ring on the ring finger of his right.

Harry walked back to Griphook and Tonks and took the silver bag from her. He held it open in front of him and pulled out his wand. He waved his wand at the front pile of gold and said, " _Accio ten million galleons_ " in a clear voice. As the top of the pile of gold started to shift, Harry held the silver bag open and between the tip of his wand and the pile of gold. Shortly, hundreds of galleons flew across the room and into the bag. The flow of gold stopped before even the first pile was 2/3 of what it had been. "Well, at least we got that part out of the way. Griphook can I leave this bag in the cart while we check out the other two vaults?"

The goblin nodded, "Of course, you can, since you've made your withdrawal from the vault. Shall we go?"

The other two nodded, and left the vault. Harry placed the silver bag in the cart, turned around, and intoned, "/Close/" in parseltongue to the doorway. The elaborate golden door closed, and Griphook waved his hand, returning the rock-looking door to its proper place as well. They moved down the platform to the second door, the Potter Family Vault. This time, after the standard Gringott's door was opened, there was a field of coruscating colors. Harry noticed blue, red, gold, and bronze in the field. He shook his head, knowing where he'd seen those colors, but his mind apparently unwilling to make the connection. This time, he merely placed his hand on the field, and again felt the mental searching that he had felt at the von Eich vault. Apparently, the ward was satisfied with what it found, because the field vanished, and Harry and Tonks stepped into a vault that was filled with more gold and magical artifacts than the previous vault. The reason for this was quite simple, as there was a free-standing archway between the gold and the doorway. There was an inscription at the top, which read, "Greetings to members of the House of Potter, the descendants of Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw." After reading this, Harry laughed so hard his side ached. When Tonks sent him a questioning look, he answered, "I wonder what Dumbledore will say when he finds out that I'm the heir to three of the founders of Hogwarts." His laughter slowly died away, and then he noticed the three boxes that lay on a table similar to the ones in the von Eich vault. He opened them, knowing what he would find. The signet ring of the Potter Family, which he promptly put on the index finger of his left hand, and the personal signet rings of both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, which were put on the index and middle fingers of his right hand, respectively.

Harry, instead of looking around so much as he did in the von Eich vault, walked around, looking for something that stood out. Finding two long, thin boxes, he picked them up one at a time and opened them. In each, he found the same as with Slytherin's wand. The wand on the left was in red velvet with the sigil pressed in gold, and the wand on the right was in blue velvet with the sigil pressed in bronze. Harry closed the boxes and placed them in the black bag. He shook his head at the rapid acquisition of alternate casting of magic that he seemed to be undergoing. Now, he could get rid of Bill's wand, as he no longer needed it. He left the vault, informing Griphook that he only needed one item out of the Black Family Vault. Once Griphook opened the Gringott's door, that was it. There were no other protective measures present. Harry shook his head at the arrogance of the Black Family and entered the vault. He quickly found the ring and put in on the ring finger of his left hand. He then left the vault and turned to Griphook, "How much would it cost to put up similar wards on the Black Family vault as there are around the Potter vault? Nothing as elaborate, of course, but maybe something that only recognizes this ring?"

"Nothing you can't afford easily, Mr. Potter."

"Very well, I would like that done as soon as possible." Griphook nodded and took Harry and Tonks back to the main lobby of Gringott's. The pair then left the bank, carrying with them the two sacks. Harry took the silver sack and entered Eeylop's Owl Emporium to purchase himself a new owl. He came back out bearing a large cage containing a gray owl with black stripes on its feathers. Harry grinned at Tonks, "This barred owl decided to hiss at me when I entered. I decided I liked her attitude, so I bought her." Tonks shook her head at Harry's strange attitude and the pair apparated out of Diagon Alley directly to the Tower of High Sorcery.

Upon arrival, Harry wasted no time taking his new owl to the top chamber and releasing her from her cage. She rose into the air and flew around the room for several minutes before coming to land on his shoulder, where she gave his ear a light nip. He smiled and showed her the short letter he had written to Lavender. The owl hooted softly and held out her leg. Harry tied the letter to her leg and stroked her feathers. He said to her, "That letter's for a girl named Lavender Brown. I hope to see you soon." She hooted again and took off. He smirked and headed back downstairs. He took the black bag with him into the basement. Once down there, he opened the bag, reached in, and pulled out the basilisk eggs as well as the three wands in their cases. Setting the wands aside for a moment, he conjured up an incubator for the basilisk eggs, even complete with a special charm that mimicked basilisk venom for the purposes of hatching the eggs. He picked up the wand cases and headed back up the stairs. Once he exited the basement, he closed the door and locked it. He then placed a charm on it so he would know the moment anyone opened the door.

He took the wands outside and conjured a large stone wall. This was his test. He pulled out his own wand and performed the Reductor curse at it, which gave him a basis for judgment of the other five wands. He repeated the test with Voldemort's wand, then Bills, then the wands of the three founders. He found that his best replacement wands were the wands of Voldemort (unsurprisingly) and Ravenclaw. He dismissed the wall, threw Bill's wand into the air, destroyed it with a wave of his hand, and walked back inside and up to the master bedroom. He mounted the wands of Gryffindor and Slytherin onto the wall and walked back downstairs. He found Tonks in the room full of magical weaponry, ogling the sword on the back wall. Harry ignored what she was doing for the moment and rummaged through a small chest before finding what he was looking for. He strapped a standard wand holster to his waist and then strapped two concealing wand holsters to his forearms. He placed his own wand in the visible holster and placed the other two in the concealed ones. A few minutes later, his new owl returned. She had a note tied to her leg, and Harry removed it before conjuring up a mouse which the owl promptly dove upon and devoured. Harry opened the note, seeing his own name on the front.

 _Dear Harry,  
I'd love to! I'll see you tomorrow in Hogsmeade.  
Lavender_


	12. A Little Exploration

Author's Note: I recall that I had asked for votes regarding the existence of a Dark Lady for Harry or not. After some careful consideration, I will have to say that my eventual decision is that Harry would not be willing to share power with anyone. He would prefer to be in total control, thus there will be no Dark Lady. Sorry to disappoint some of you.

Harry walked up to Tonks, who was still admiring the blade hanging up along the back wall of the armory in a place of prominence. Harry had to admit that he also found a certain dark beauty in the sword. The blade was feathersteel, making it lighter than a muggle greatsword. The hilt was sufficiently balanced for the length and the weight. As part of the apparent decorations, there were bloodstones in the pommel and along the guard. These actually contributed to the magic of the blade. Along the blade were carved darkened runes. These runes were like none studied in Ancient Runes classes at Hogwarts. "Do you like it, my dear?"

"Yes, Master. What is it?"

"It is known as the Soultaker. It was crafted by a Dark Wizard named Ti'rin for his favored bodyguard, who was a squib. This guard's only defining feature was his long life due to the magic flowing through his veins. Supposedly, the blade allowed the guard to bypass most spells, except for the precursors to what we would call the Unforgivable Curses. Also, when used against a witch or wizard, the blade could draw out the magical energy of the victim on impact. This energy served to strengthen the wielder, making it much easier for him to move through the battles as the enemy troops and wizards would tire from prolonged combat and magical usage, respectively. The guard and the Dark Wizard were finally killed by a pair of wizards who, though both were pure-bloods, neither were conceited. First, they baited the guard into an area that his master wouldn't be able to detect, and then they fought. Not with magic, but with blades. Their weapons are also in this room. That sword over on the east wall, that one is known as Coldheart, and was wielded by the man who would become the first Lord Black. The paired shortswords that are crossed over on the west wall are knowns as Truth and Justice, and were wielded by the man who would become the first Lord Potter. Between the two of them, they managed to battle the guard to exhaustion using their superior speed. After killing the guard, they killed the Dark Wizard and confiscated the guard's sword to keep it from being used by other Dark Wizards and Witches."

Tonks smirked as Harry told her the story. "I would venture to guess that they failed in their intent, Master."

Harry chuckled in response, then put his arm across shoulders and led her from the room. "We have a few things to discuss, my pet. It's important that you realize exactly what's going to happen." He led her to the master bedroom, where he sat in one of the armchairs while she sat in the other.

"I understand, Master."

"Good. Now, first thing you ought to know is that Voldemort was also part of the group of attackers at my aunt's house night before last. I killed him as well as Snape, but I vanished Voldemort's body."

"Why?"

"To draw Dumbledore's attention. If Voldemort is still out there, then Dumbledore will be focused on him and on any death eater attacks, leaving me free of his scrutiny, in a way, so I can fulfill my own plans."

"What are Your plans, Master?"

"Quite simply, conquest. Voldemort sought immortality as his end. I don't need to do that, there's a sorcerer's stone in the major artifact vault in the Tower. My plans are to acquire an army, some excellent lieutenants, and a few slaves. Once all the pieces have been assembled, then the endgame will begin."

"How many slaves are You planning on gathering, Master?"

"I don't know yet. The number won't be much more than eight or nine. Any more and I think I might exhaust myself too much. Also, my slaves aren't just for sex, though that is certainly an excellent use for all of you beautiful women. You, my dear, are to be my primary bodyguard. All of you will be charged with my safety, but that will be your primary concern. Also, you will be involved in making tactical and strategic decisions when it comes to the army." As Harry spoke, he reached over with his hand and placed it on her upper thigh, stroking softly. "The thing is, even though you have a position that has nothing to do with your sexual exploits, I have to insist that you find a different set of clothing to wear. Something sexy without being too revealing or sacrificing freedom of movement."

"You said You had other uses in mind for Your slaves? May I enquire as to what they are?"

"Of course. I already have a sort of political advisor, I have you-my lovely bodyguard, and I have a researcher whose job it is to remind me of the mistakes that previous dark lords have made. Ideally, I would like a witch who has some serious experience in potions, as well as either a witch or a muggle who is very good at handling finances and dealing with legal difficulties. I've also got a couple of others in mind, one of whom is someone I'm not too fond of."

"Why would You make someone You're not fond of a slave, Master?"

"Remember, I'm going to have lieutenants. If I wish to reward a lieutenant for a particularly well-done action or plan, I'll need someone that I can hand over to them."

"So her position is going to be as a sexual object."

"Yes." As they talked, Harry's hand had moved further up Tonks' legs until it was cupping her pussy through her pants. Tonks let out a desperate moan as Harry started to shift his hand slightly as they talked. "I'm going to need your help to run interference with Dumbledore and the members of the Order. Dumbledore will know some of what's going on when he sees the numerous rings that I'm wearing. What he won't know is that I have other wands. Since the ministry's tracking of underage magic is partially based off of the wand used, I'm planning on telling him that the Potter vault had at least one old wand in it, probably Ravenclaw's, since it will lend some credence to my lie if some of it's true. I want you to tell him that, at times, you are taking me to a secluded area on an island off the coast of Britain to teach me new spells and dueling tactics."

"Wha-what are You r-really g-going to be d-doing?" Tonks couldn't keep herself from stuttering slightly as Harry's hand continued to shift as it cupped her cunt.

"Well, let me see, I've got a meeting with your other aunt so I can betray the Order, I've even got one of Dumbledore's little notes about the location of the Order of the Phoenix being at 12 Grimmauld Place-I took it from Snivellus. I've also got a meeting here on Saturday with two potential lieutenants set up by Narcissa. I need to talk to Malfoy and his two cronies at Hogwarts tomorrow morning, after which I'll be going to the Three Broomsticks to claim Lavender. So, I guess that part of what I'm saying is that we'll be moving here to the Tower on a more or less permanent basis the day after tomorrow."

Tonks only nodded, unable to speak as Harry had her so close to orgasm. He leaned in and delivered a passionate kiss to her lips. She moaned into his mouth as she desperately kissed him back. He broke from her lips and trailed tender kisses down her jaw and her neck. When he got to her choker, he kissed the top and bottom edge and said, 'Fleur' in his mind. He grinned against her throat as Tonks started slightly when a loud 'pop' was heard in the antechamber to the master bedroom. Harry turned the two of them so he could see the door, where he saw Fleur entering and pause just inside the door with a look of confusion on her face. Harry pulled his lips off Tonks' neck and moved to Fleur, where he caught her up in an equally passionate kiss as he shut the door to the bedroom. Grasping the part-veela's hand, he pulled her over to the fireplace, where Tonks was still standing, looking slightly confused as well. He grabbed Tonks' hand in his other and pulled them both over to the bed. "Wait, what . . . ?" both women spoke simultaneously. Harry merely chuckled at their confusion.

"Well, I thought that, since I've already admitted that I'm going to have more girls in this harem, we should see if I have the stamina and ability to handle more than one at a time, as well as . . . encourage intra-harem cooperation." He smirked as he finished and moved back to Tonks, pressing a searing kiss to her lips as he reached out with one hand and caressed one of Fleur's breasts through her clothes. The French girl gasped softly as Harry used a wave of his hand to divest her of her clothes. He did the same to Tonks as he moved from her mouth to Fleur's. He stepped back, admiring his two women. The two looked each other up and down, and then, with a slight growl from each, turned to him. Tonks attacked his lips as she unbuttoned his shirt while Fleur quickly removed his pants and slipped his dick into her mouth. Harry moaned into Tonks' mouth as Fleur's warm mouth proceeded to softly massage his cock. Tonks pushed him back onto the bed, moving with him as she continued to kiss him, their tongues dueling. Fleur shifted nimbly, bringing his legs up onto the bed as she continued to suck, her mouth never leaving his dick. Harry, his dick already hard, found himself lengthening a little more in Fleur's talented mouth. Suddenly, both women broke off all contact with him. He groaned in disappointment, but then he looked up to find his two slaves locked in a passionate kiss of their own. From what he could see, both Fleur and Tonks had a hand buried between the other's thighs, finger-fucking each other. As he watched in amazement, Fleur broke the kiss and threw her head back as she moaned in orgasm.

Harry distinctly heard Tonks say smugly, "I win." The two women moved back to the bed and climbed on. Tonks moved down to his waist and straddled him, sliding his dick into her tight cunt. Fleur looked unsure, so Harry gripped her hand and pulled her so that she was astride his face and facing Tonks. He moved his hands to caress the cheeks of her ass as he slid his tongue out of his mouth and began to fuck her with it, alternately running it over her clit briefly before sliding it back between her folds. As he did this, Tonks began to ride him, using her superlative control over her form to expertly massage his cock with her cunt. Harry groaned into Fleur's pussy, the vibration that the noise caused causing Fleur to moan even more loudly. It wasn't long before Harry's tongue brought Fleur to orgasm. He lapped up the juices that came flowing out of her and continued to eat her out. Tonks rode Harry for only a few minutes more before she too orgasmed. Harry was still hard and smirked into Fleur's cunt as he decided what to do. He gently pushed Fleur off his face and pulled her ear to his mouth. He ran his tongue into her ear and then whispered his instructions to her. She nodded and moved slowly down the bed to Tonks. Fleur pulled the other woman off their master's dick and moved into a sixty-nine position with her, with Tonks on the bottom. Harry got up off the bed and moved closer to the pair. He placed his own hands near Tonks' on the cheeks of Fleur's ass and spread them. Moving forward, he buried his dick up to the hilt in Fleur's tight ass. The sexy part-veela groaned into Tonks' cunt as Harry proceeded to fuck her in the ass. Harry didn't know whether it was due to a new type or previous stimulation, but he only lasted until the girls brought each other to orgasm before he came, shooting his cum into Fleur's ass.

Harry pulled out of his sexy slave and lay back on the bed. His two slaves coming up to lay on either side of him, draping an arm across his chest and a leg over his. They lay like that for several minutes before Harry turns to Tonks and presses a deep kiss to her lips before turning his head to do the same to Fleur. "That was amazing and intense, ladies. I want you to be honest, how did you like it?" Both girls didn't hesitate in telling him how much they enjoyed themselves. He smiled at them and removed himself from their grasp. He turned to the two of them, "We should be getting back to Grimmauld Place, we don't want it to seem like we've been gone for too long." Tonks and Fleur groan in disappointment, wanting to stay at the Tower for a while longer.

After the two slaves had conjured clothes for themselves, Tonks turned to her Master and said, "Master, I hope you don't mind what I'm doing, but I was just thinking . . ." she paused.

"Yes?" Harry's curiosity was palpable.

"Well, you said that you wanted one member of your harem to be an accomplished potions maker."

"I did."

"I have someone in mind, someone who graduated from Hogwarts when you were dealing with Sirius' innocence and with Remus' 'furry little problem.'"

"So my third year."

"Yes. She was a member of Ravenclaw, and, during one of her NEWT potions lectures, she corrected something that Snape had said about Felix Felicis. In response, he sent a scathing letter to the Ministry and she has been unable to find a job anywhere but in an apothecary since then."

"Do you know where she's working now?"

"In the apothecary in Hogsmeade."

"Well, what does she look like?" In response to his question, Tonks closed her eyes and changed her form to match the proposed woman. Harry's jaw dropped in shock. This woman from the apothecary was gorgeous! He hadn't expected that. The look that Tonks had changed into included straight black hair that came down to the middle of her back, full lips painted red, sensuous eyelashes, and full breasts that strained what Tonks had been wearing. "What-what's her name?"

Tonks smirked slightly at her Master's reaction. "Jessica Tate."


	13. PDA--Plots, Dates, and Avarice

Dinner at 12 Grimmauld Place that night was uneventful at best. Harry and Arthur discussed the benefits of magic use over muggle technology for various topics. Most of the time, magic won over against technology, though there were a few exceptions, such as a computer to document and store information as well as to write documents on. Ginny fawned over Harry's new owl, which he had named Elayne, and, during a pause in the conversation between Arthur and Harry, Hermione asked Harry how he had chosen the owl.

"I liked her attitude," was his answer. At everyone's questioning glance, he decided to elaborate. "When I walked into Eeylop's Owl Emporium, she looked at me and hissed as I walked in. I knew she was feisty, so I picked her up. Now, of course, she's less feisty, but that's because I'm the one feeding her, isn't that right, Elayne?" He stroked her feathered head and fed her some of the pot roast they were eating that night.

Dumbledore, who was there for dinner that night, noticed a glitter on Harry's hand from across the table as he stroked his new owl. Finally, he asked him, "Harry, what are those rings on your fingers?"

"Oh, these? Professor, these are signets. The ones on my left hand are family signets, and the ones on my right are personal signets of three of the four Hogwarts founders." He shifted his look to the twins, "Hey, you guys got it right three years ago anyway."

"What do you mean?" one of the twins-Fred, Harry thought-asked.

Harry pulled the ring off his ring finger of his right hand and tossed it across the table at them. "I really am Slytherin's heir. Though, to be fair, I'm also Gryffindor's as well as Ravenclaw's."

"What?" Hermione looked at him in shock.

"It's quite simple, really. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw were having sexual relations at the very least back when they were alive. Ravenclaw became pregnant and had a daughter, who married a man named Potter, thus setting that bloodline. Meanwhile, Slytherin had a son with a witch whose name remains unknown. This son married another pureblood whose children, about three generations before me, had a squib for a child. This line continued to be non-magical until the birth of my mother, who had the magic in her again after two generations without it, as well as a sister without it. She married my father, and that was that."

"So, you're the descendant of three of the Hogwarts founders?" Hermione's incredulous stare was topped only by Ginny's hungry look.

The twins looked at each other, and then rapidly stood up and walked over to stand just behind Harry, and then they prostrated themselves on the floor, bowing repeatedly and intoning, "We are not worthy. We are not worthy. Please forgive us, milord. We are not worthy." Harry, Arthur, Dumbledore, Ron, Ginny, Moody and Tonks chuckled, while Hermione, Molly, and Fleur sniffed in almost the same fashion. The three women looked at each other, shook their heads, and then looked back at the twins, who had stopped speaking, and were now just pressing their foreheads to the floor.

Fighting to keep a straight face, Harry intoned in as haughty a manner as possible, "While I'm flattered at your lowly attentions, it's not necessary to do that. All you must do is kiss my ring." He held out his left hand, shifting his fingers slightly so the Potter ring was foremost.

The twins looked at each other and then cheered, "He finds us worthy! He finds us worthy!" Each kissed his ring a few times while the other nuzzled his other hand. The sniffs and chuckles intensified. The twins suddenly scampered off to their seats. They sat back down and they and Harry laughed loudly at the joke. The twins then looked at the Slytherin ring and tossed it back to Harry, who caught it and put it back on his hand. As the laughter died down, Molly brought dessert to the table.

After dinner, the twins apparated back to their shop in Diagon Alley, while Ron, Ginny, and Hermione headed upstairs. Moody tromped out the door, and Arthur stumbled over a loose floorboard in the doorway and fell to the floor with a crash. Everyone tensed up, but when no noise came, Molly and Arthur strode over to the curtain behind which the portrait of Mrs. Black used to reside only to find nothing there. The two of them turned back to the rest of the people with shocked looks on their faces. "Who got her down? How? We tried everything!"

Harry chuckled. "No, you didn't. Actually, I'm surprised Hermione didn't suggest it, she's always going on about logic and deduction. See, the painting was warded, but the wall around it wasn't. I cut around the painting and then repaired the wall."

"Well, where's the portrait?"

"I burned it in the fireplace in my room."

Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling, and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Well done," he said quietly. Harry smiled back, though his smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Professor, Tonks and I would like to talk to you about something," Harry turned around to look up into Dumbledore's eyes as he spoke.

"Of course, Harry. If you and Miss Tonks will meet me in the library, then we can speak. The three headed into the library, where Tonks shut the door and all three sat down.

Tonks turned to Dumbledore, "I've found this small island off the coast of Britain. I was thinking of taking Harry there to train him up in some of the Auror techniques in dueling and some of the spells we learn for his fight against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"Say Voldemort, Tonks," Dumbledore murmured quietly. "I believe your idea has some merit, but how will you train when Harry can't cast spells with his wand?"

"It's simple, professor," Harry responded to the question, "I found another wand that I can handle reasonably well in one of the vaults."

"Whose wand is it?"

"I believe that it belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw, sir. Also, it'd be better if I didn't use my own wand. That way, I'll have to concentrate extra hard on the spells, so when I use my own wand, they'll come much easier." Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully at Harry's last comment.

"I'll agree to your proposal, Tonks. I think it might be a good idea."

Harry's response was extremely enthusiastic, "Thank you, professor!"

The next day, after breakfast, Harry and Tonks apparated to Hogsmeade and immediately went to the Three Broomsticks. "Harry," Tonks' curiosity was palpable, "what are we doing here so early?"

"We're waiting for Honeydukes to open," was the only answer Harry gave.

"Why?"

"There's a secret passage in the basement of the sweet shop. We're going into Hogwarts to find Malfoy and his companions. I have a deal to make with him."

"And afterwards?"

"Why, I've got a 'date' with Lavender Brown. Once that's over with, how about we go speak to Ms. Tate?" Tonks grinned at her Master and they nodded in unison.

They sat in the nearly empty pub for just over an hour when Harry and Tonks walked outside to find that Honeydukes was now open for business. Tonks morphed herself into a little girl, smaller than Ginny, and Harry threw his invisibility cloak over the pair of them. They silently entered the shop, Tonks hanging onto Harry to avoid falling over due to her natural clumsiness. The pair of them walked down the stairs into the basement and located a trapdoor under a box. Tonks silently moved the box out of the way with her wand, and they opened the trapdoor and descended the staircase. Closing the door behind them, Harry removed the invisibility cloak and folded it up under his arm. "/Lumos/," he muttered and the tip of his wand lit. The pair of them made their way down the passageway until they came to a blank stone wall. Harry then pulled an old piece of parchment out of his pocket and handed it to Tonks. "Tap the parchment with your wand and say, 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.'" Tonks complied, and her eyes widened as lines of ink formed on the map.

"Master, who are these four men?"

"Oh, you mean Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs? Well, Prongs was my dad, and Wormtail is Peter Pettigrew, a death eater. Now, as you know who Prongs was, can you guess who the other two are?"

"Well, if they were friends of Your father, then that would make them Remus and Sirius. I would guess that Remus' nickname was Moony, as he was a werewolf, while Sirius would have been Padfoot."

"Very good." Harry whispered. Then he whispered, " _Diffindo_ " while tapping the stone wall. It opened slightly, and Harry climbed through before giving Tonks a hand through the hole. "Map please, my dear." She handed it over, and he looked at it carefully. "Alright, we've got to make it down to the dungeons. It seems they're keeping the three men in a private suite of some sort. Let's go." He took off, alternately watching the map and the corridor. After about ten minutes of wandering, they found where the three were placed. The door was iron and locked, though. After trying for several minutes and getting nowhere, they stepped back exasperatedly. "This is strange. The door has no keyhole, the unlocking charm doesn't work, and we obviously can't apparate inside." Then he grinned. "Tonks, wear this," he handed her the invisibility cloak, "I can get in alone." Tonks' eyes widened as she saw her Master use his new magic for the first time. "/Hominus tenebra/," he muttered, and he seemed to turn a uniform black all over, like darkness or a shadow. He squeezed through the seam between the floor and the bottom of the door.

On the other side of the door were three men, who were obviously shocked to see some dark form come from under the door. Their eyes widened when the shadowy figure resolved into Harry Potter. They all began to rush at him, but they were held off by some sort of shield conjured by Harry. Harry turned and rapidly stunned the other two men, but then spoke to Malfoy, "I have a proposal for you, if you'd care to listen."

"I'm listening, Potter," Malfoy's voice was cold.

"How would you like to get out of here?"

"What? Why?"

"Because I swore a wizard's oath to your mother to get you free."

"Why would you do something like that?" Malfoy's voice was filled with contempt.

"Call it my Gryffindor soft spot for a mother in distress. Anyway, I'm willing to get you and your two companions out of here, as well as give you a way to get more control over the death eaters."

"How so?" Malfoy's Slytherin ambition was extremely palbable.

In response, Harry waved his wand at Malfoy. "There, now, to those with a dark mark, you'll look like Voldemort and can command them after you sleep for at least three hours. But remember the consequences if you screw up. Now, your new second-in-command, Bellatrix Lestrange, is going to come to you tomorrow with a small piece of paper that will enable you to organize an attack on the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Plan it out, make it perfect. I know how I'd do it, but if you want my help, you can ask for it."

"Well, Potter, how would you go about assaulting the headquarters of the so-called Order of the Phoenix?"

"Simply put, attack them late at night, such as at three in the morning, which is when they will be at their most tired. The piece of paper will enable you to bypass most of the wards. Send a couple onto the roof to get in through the attic to surprise any who try to hide."

"Is that all?"

"Well, be prepared for Dumbledore, and don't rely on illusions, Moody can see through them. If you win-I'm being realistic-burn the house."

"That's all? How are you getting us out of here?"

"I'm going to blow the door open, from the outside, so it'll look like someone came and broke you out, such as Wormtail. Is he still alive?"

"As far as I know."

Harry nodded and hissed, "/Hominus tenebra/." In his shadow form, he squeezed back out and then, upon reforming, turned back to the door. Holding his hands out as though pressing against something about eight inches further out than the door, Harry muttered, "/Tenebra motile/." A wave of darkness shot out of his hands and shattered the door. Harry walked in and woke up the two stunned death eaters. "Let's go, gentlemen." Harry handed a package to Malfoy. "For when you leave Hogsmeade." Tonks and Harry led them out of the castle, through the secret passage, and into Honeydukes. The five of them exited the store through the use of a couple of disillusionment charms. Harry and Tonks remained in the village as the three death eaters left.

Tonks returned Harry's invisibility cloak, and turned into an old woman. She entered the Three Broomsticks, while Harry stood outside for a while, checking his watch. He found that it was ten minutes until noon, and he walked inside and sat down at a small table in the corner. Toying with a bracelet that he'd bought, he tapped it with his wand and muttered, "/Portus/." Five minutes later, Lavender Brown came tumbling out of the fireplace, apparently having Floo'd to the pub. She spotted Harry over in the corner and came and sat down with him. Madame Rosmerta came over and took their orders. Lavender ordered a butterbeer and some soup and salad. Harry ordered some pumpkin juice along with a Reuben sandwich along with some soup of his own. They ate and made small talk about the summer and the year before, as well as the year after. Lavender mentioned that her friend Parvati was still pretty pissed at Harry. Harry just chuckled and said that he understood, he hadn't been very good company. Then, over drinks, Harry muttered, "/Imperio/." He mentally commanded the unfortunate girl to follow him up the stairs to a room that he'd already rented-he did know what he was going to do, after all.

Another mental command quickly divested her of her clothing, while another got her onto the bed. He slid a finger into her, finding her wet. He took off his own clothes, and entered her in one plunge. She hissed slightly, but when her mind told her to continue to fuck him, she did as she was commanded. Harry released his hold on her mind and continued to thrust into her. She writhed underneath him, trying to escape. She screamed several times, but he had cast a silencing charm on the room, so no one would hear. Despite the fact that he was, in fact, raping her, she came to several orgasms before he felt his own coming on. He pointed his wand at her and muttered, " _Coeur corvÃ©e_ " just before he exploded within her tight, virgin cunt. He pulled out of her, still hard, and took his time to admire her form. She really was quite beautiful. She had nice large, yet full and firm, breasts for a girl who was only fifteen. He noticed that she had no hair on her cunt, and he smirked slightly at that.

"Master?" her voice startled him out of his reverie.

"Yes?"

"May I service You again?"

"Of course, my dear. What did you have in mind?" Lavender stood up off the bed, and he saw trails of his cum running down her thighs. She pushed him down on the bed until he was sitting down and took his dick into her mouth. Within a couple of minutes, she had him back to fully hard. She then wrapped her gorgeously large breasts around his dick and proceeded to use the valley between her breasts to fuck him. On every downstroke, when his dick was the most visible, she would briefly take the head into her mouth. He tensed slightly, and she let go of her breasts and took him into her mouth fully again. He came in her mouth, and she swallowed languorously. He then pulled her up to sit next to him. He now handed her the regulation choker, and she put it on. He placed a bracelet on her wrist. "This is a portkey. When next I want you to come to me, it will be on a more permanent basis. When you feel the choker grow warm, you are to say, "Draconium," quite clearly. What will happen is that you will instantly be transported to one of my castles." Lavender nodded her understanding and gathered up her clothes before she left the room. Harry collapsed on the bed as she left, and Tonks walked in.

"Dare I ask how that went?"


	14. Black Flames

Lavender arrived at home with a minor concern on her face. She knew how her parents were and knew that if they'd found out what had happened between her and her new Master earlier that day that they'd punish her severely and then attempt to kill Him. The problem was that she still loved her parents, and she knew that neither one, nor the two of them together, would be able to take on her Master. She decided to tell a few choice lies to her parents instead of losing them to her powerfully magical Master. Before her parents could see her, she wiped the concern off her face and put on a look of contentment and slight excitement.

She recalled her attitude when she had received his letter. The famous Harry Potter, the foil of Voldemort, the one person who apparently was responsible for Fudge's resignation from the post of Minister of Magic (not that Scrimgeour was any better, really). Not only that, but since the events their fourth year, He had filled out a bit better. He'd grown, and He no longer looked underfed and scrawny. He was still thin, but was more like a whipcord, now. His physique contained within it a certain strength that made Him all the more attractive. In fact, she only knew of one or two witches at Hogwarts who weren't attracted to the boy-who-lived, and one of these had a good reason. One was Hermione Granger, who had known Him since their first year, and was treated as "one of the guys" by Harry, Ron, and Ron's siblings. The other was Lavender's friend Parvati, who was a bit irritated by Harry's actions at the Yule Ball their fourth year. However, His actions, she felt, were understandable. He had been thrust into a situation meant for individuals three years older than He, with a minimum of two years extra magical training and maturity. Add on to all that the fact that every year, there seemed to be an attempt on His life by Voldemort or his followers, his lack of tact and caring at the time was perfectly reasonable.

She had been elated when she told her mother that she had a date with Harry Potter. Her mother had been amazed, remembering that she (Lavender) had never talked about Him except in passing. Such as when Trelawney told Him that He was going to die a horrible death on the first day of Divination class. However, she, as any pureblooded mother would be, was elated that her daughter seemed to be making connections with the boy-who-lived. Lavender smiled internally. If only she knew she thought.

Now that she thought about it, though, she was surprised at the way the 'date' had gone. She had expected the food and the small talk. What she hadn't expected was the feeling of sheer bliss and obedience that ended abruptly only for her to find herself naked, underneath Him, and them having sex on a bed in one of the rooms of the Three Broomsticks. She wasn't sure what He had done to her afterwards, but her mind and perceptions had shifted so that she was willing to do whatever He wanted her to do. She knew a little French and a little Latin, so the words He uttered at her when He came in her translated into "Heart Bind" but she'd never even heard of that spell. She then gasped. She needed to talk to Him quickly. Her mother, being a stickler for blood purity, had charted Lavender's fertility cycle when she had her first period. She didn't know if it was pure coincidence, but Harry had fucked her at the height of her cycle. It was extremely likely that she would become pregnant from the sex that she'd had with Him. She wondered whether she should tell her mother, but then she remembered that neither her mother nor her father should know what happened. She'd have to talk to Him when she went to see Him in a few days.

"Tonks," Harry groaned softly, "you can ask. However, I'm sure from how I'm lying here that you could probably deduce that I'm bloody exhausted and I'm still planning to meet with your Ms. Tate later today."

"Well, do you have to meet with her now?"

"No. I actually wanted to wait until just before closing time at the shop. Do you know when that is?"

"Yeah, and you've got nearly five hours before that happens. Why don't you take a nap?"

"Not a bad idea, Tonks, not a bad idea . . ." Harry trailed off as he fell asleep in the room. Tonks smirked as her Master fell asleep, naked, on the large bed in the room that He had rented. She knew He needed to relax, so working Him to erection so she could straddle Him and get that monster dick inside her dripping cunt was out of the question. However, she had other opportunities for actual sex later. Now, she wanted to comfort her Master. She approached the bed, shedding her clothes as she did so. She carefully mounted the bed, not wanting to wake Him because He needed to rest after over-extending himself earlier. She lay next to His legs and moved Her head carefully to His groin. She noticed that His dick was already halfway hard, and wondered if He were having a dream about herself. She slowly moved her head down, parting her lips, and taking His dick into her mouth. She softly suckled it, not performing the full strokes that would cause rapid orgasm in Him, but just sucking softly, both as a soothing method, as well as to arouse Him for His task in a few hours. She was surprised, and a little disappointed, when He didn't achieve full erection shortly after she started her ministrations. However, she chalked it up to His exhaustion and her tentativeness. As she continued, she felt extremely comfortable, so she also dozed off with His dick still between her lips.

Harry awoke a few hours later to feel something warm engulfing his dick. He looked down and saw that Tonks had also fallen asleep, and had done so with his dick in her mouth. He smiled and reached down to stroke her hair. She shifted slightly and her tongue and hot mouth unconsciously working his dick got him to full erection in record time. Before he did anything, though, he looked at his watch and realized that he had less than an hour before the apothecary closed. He closed his eyes in resignation, opened them again, and reached down to grasp Tonks' head in his hands. She opened her eyes and looked up at him hopefully. He shook his head and she removed herself from her position and pouted at him. He smirked in response. "It's not that I don't want to, pet. It's that we can't. We have less than an hour until the apothecary closes, and I don't think I'll be recovered enough after what you wanted to do to do what I need to."

Harry stood up and he and Tonks got dressed again. After making sure that his wands were where they were supposed to be, Harry and Tonks left the pub and walked down the street towards the apothecary. Harry handed Tonks his invisibility cloak again, and she put it over herself. The pair walked into the apothecary not five minutes before closing time, Harry once again wishing for an ability like Moody's so he could see through invisibility cloaks, spells, disillusionment charms, and other forms of concealment, intentional or otherwise. Tonks positioned herself near the door, yet out of the way of anyone who might come in as well as out of the walkway of the witch who would close the shop. Harry approached the counter and asked, "Excuse me, do you happen to have runespoor scales?"

"Why yes, Mr. Potter. We have quite a large amount of that particular potions ingredient. May I ask what you'd need runespoor scales for?"

Harry didn't bother to ask how she knew his name. He was the fucking boy-who-lived! Everyone knew his name. "There's instructions for a certain inheritance claim potion in one of my vaults. It requires a significant amount of runespoor scales."

"Very well. For a second there, I thought you might want to train a basilisk."

"What?"

"Oh, oops. A basilisk's killing gaze can be avoided somewhat. Most of the time, when a basilisk gaze is viewed through a medium, the effect is mitigated somewhat, and the victim is petrified. If, however, the lenses are made entirely of runespoor scales, then the magic is fully negated, except for a slight headache from prolonged exposure."

"I didn't know that. I have to ask, though. Why is someone as knowledgeable about potions and magical creatures as you working here in an apothecary?"

She sneered, "Snape."

"The late Snape?"

"Late? He's dead?"

"Yep. Caught a stunner to the chest and fell down some stairs, breaking his neck."

The woman laughed coldly. "Good riddance to bad rubbish." Her expression became less nasty and more welcoming. "We are closing in five minutes. Are you going to buy those runespoor scales?"

"Yes. I would like half a pound of scales."

"That'll be twelve sickles."

Harry handed her a galleon, and when she turned her back to get his change, he flicked his wrist, Voldemort's wand flying into his hand. He pointed it at her and hissed, "Hypnos Inhibos." He saw her shudder slightly as the spell took hold, reducing her inhibitions and increasing her arousal. He smiled slightly as he recalled finding the spell in the library at the Tower. When she turned back around, Harry smiled warmly at her and said, "I have a job offer for you, and I was wondering if you'd be interested in discussing it."

She looked him up and down, "Yes, I would."

"Excellent. Where do you live?"

"Above the shop," her voice was breathy.

"How about you lock up and we can head up there and talk about it?"

She grinned ferally at him, making him realize that she may want to 'talk' about more than his job offer. After she quickly and efficiently locked up the shop, she and Harry (and the unseen Tonks) headed up to the woman's flat above the apothecary. As they entered, Tonks took up a position near the door, while Harry and Jessica sat in an armchair and a loveseat, respectively, while drinking tea. "What kind of job are you talking about?"

"Potions research and brewing. I don't know what Snape did, but it must have been effective for you not to be able to work anywhere but an apothecary. I'm willing to pay you more than you made at the apothecary as well as provide an unlimited research budget and access to some of the more obscure potions texts."

"Why?"

"Three reasons. One: I never liked 'Snivellus' Snape, so anyone he took the time to ruin is probably a good person. Second: You deserve better than what you have. I have a contact at the ministry and she informed me that you got an 'O' on your Potions NEWT. Third: I need certain potions made on a regular basis, such as healing potions. What do you say?"

"You make an astounding offer, so I have just one question: where would I be working?"

"The Tower of High Sorcery."

"You have access to that?" the hunger in her eyes was a lot more evident now.

"I own that," his reply was both succinct and effective.

Her eyes shone with admiration at his declaration. "That's supposed to have the single most extensive potions recipe book in existence! Now I know I'll be accepting this job."

Harry smirked slightly as he moved over to the loveseat and casually rested his hand on her knee. "I'm glad to hear it." Tonks, who was watching this whole exchange, was surprised when she noticed Jessica's response to Harry's hand. Instead of moving away or ignoring it, she shifted slightly, somehow bringing His hand further up her leg to rest on her thigh. Tonks also noticed that Jessica's eyes seemed to be clouded with desire. Silently making a bet with herself, Tonks gave the other woman about five minutes before the first kiss.

Harry shifted himself on the loveseat, bringing his body into even closer contact with hers. He also ran his hand further up her leg to the junction of her thighs as he leaned close to her. He shifted his other hand to the back of her neck and pulled her closer to him, pressing his lips to hers. He inhaled through his nose a little when her tongue met his. She tasted like cherries. He removed his hand from between her thighs and brought it up to the neckline of her robe. They continued to kiss as he loosened her robe. As her hands were loose, she shrugged out of her robes and undid her front-clasp bra. Harry smiled against her lips as he shifted his hands to her breasts, fondling and caressing them. He let go of her left breast to wave his hand over her panties, vanishing them. Then, her hands were at his belt and the buttons of his shirt. She managed to get his clothing loosened enough for him to remove it all quickly. He released her lips and moved his own lips down to her neck as he placed his hands on her hips and shifted her onto his lap. She rose up and grasped his dick in her hands, guiding the head to her pussy. She sank down onto him, her tight cunt gripping his cock hard enough to nearly pull him off the loveseat. Her tight cunt indicating that she had clearly not been laid in at least two months, Harry began to thrust up into her, increasing her pleasure. She came while riding him not two minutes into the sex. Harry didn't last as long as he usually did, only twenty minutes later, he felt the familiar stirrings that said that he was about to cum. He pulled out his wand, pointed it at her, and whispered, "Coeur CorvÃ©e" just before he came inside her.

He pulled out of her and spoke, "I happen to have several cauldrons and a large selection of potions supplies, including some extremely rare ones, at the Tower. If there's anything you need to pack, I suggest you do so now. Jessica nodded and ran, still naked, to her bedroom, packing a selection of clothing and a few other odds and ends. When she came back out into the room, she was redressed and holding a small bag, and Harry handed her another choker. He took her hand and he, Jessica, and Tonks (still invisible) apparated to the Tower of High Sorcery. After getting Jessica settled into the master bedroom (as well as introducing her to Narcissa), and showing her where the potions lab was, Harry sat down with the two current permanent witch residents of the Tower for some of his instructions. "Narcissa, Jessica, I have a task that I want you to do for me."

"What is it, Master?" Narcissa voiced her curiosity.

"There's a muggle I'd like you to kidnap for me. She's sixteen, nearly seventeen, and lives in America. Her name is Emmanuelle Rossum, though she's credited as Emmy in the movies she's had roles in."

"Do you know where she might be?"

"Unfortunately, no. I would suspect that she's still going to school, though. I can, however, show you what she looks like. /Aparecium imagines/." An image appeared in front of him, one that the two other women could look at. It showed wavy brown hair that fell just below her shoulders and a tight, lithe body. "I know next to nothing about her, but I figure between two talented witches, you can find her and get her back here as quickly as possible. However, if you don't find her by Saturday morning, I will need you, Narcissa, to return here because of those meetings that you've set up for me, as I will want both you and your niece to take part." The blonde witch nods in agreement. "One more thing, since neither of you are technically authorized to take money out of my Gringott's account, I have something for you." Silently conjuring a small bag, he reaches into his own larger bag and begins to place Galleons into it. He hands the small bag to Narcissa, "This contains five thousand Galleons. I figure that will be enough to cover all expenses on the journey, seeing as how you two are fully trained and experienced witches." The pair looked at each other, and then stood up and left the master bedroom. Harry then looked up at Tonks, "I think we should head back to Grimmauld Place now. We need to talk to Fleur and then I need to speak with Dumbledore." Tonks and Harry walked out of the master bedroom together, and then Harry wrapped her in his arms and delivered a passionate kiss to her lips as they apparated out. They appeared in Harry's bedroom in Grimmauld Place, and Tonks left the room to go fetch Fleur.

Five minutes later, the two women returned to find Harry sitting in his armchair again. Tonks sat in the other armchair, while Fleur sat at her Master's feet. "Ladies, I'm letting you know that tomorrow, we will be moving to the Tower on a permanent basis. Tomorrow, this residence is going to be attacked, and we will 'die.' What will really happen is that we will transfigure the bodies of three death eaters to look like us, and we will leave here for good."

"Vy are we doing zis, Master?" Fleur asked.

"Simple. If there's an attack here and we live, then Dumbledore will take us somewhere else. If we die, however, they won't search for us, we will be lost to the Wizarding world. Are we understood?" The two women nodded at their Master. "Good. Fleur, you may not have to overreact regarding Bill if he's not found before tomorrow night. Now, I have to talk to Dumbledore."

Harry sat staring at the heatless flames for a few minutes after Fleur and Tonks left. He needed to carefully consider all his options. Dumbledore wasn't stupid, far from it, he was considered a very powerful wizard. It was acknowledged that Dumbledore was the only wizard that Voldemort had ever been afraid of. Harry snorted his amusement at that thought. Voldemort had certainly been afraid just before his heart collapsed. Perhaps the most amusing thing to Harry was that he hadn't actually killed Voldemort, just his physical form. The shadow spell he'd cast with his hand in Voldemort's chest cavity had drained the pathetic dark lord of his soul and mind, adding the late parseltongue's knowledge and power to Harry's own. What that especially meant was that Harry had access to all of Voldemort's Horcruxes and knew exactly where they were, as well as their status. One was destroyed: Riddle's diary. Harry himself had destroyed it in his second year. The rest . . . Harry sat up. There was one here in the house! He could feel its magic resonating with his own. He was surprised that he'd never noticed it before. He didn't know how it got here, and none of Voldemort's memories contained any knowledge about the fact that the Horcrux was indeed here. He'd go locate it after he spoke with Dumbledore. Harry stood up and left the room, intent plain on his mind.

Harry found Dumbledore in the library, reading a strange book that Harry had never seen before. "Good evening, professor."

"Good evening Harry, how's your training going?"

"Not too badly professor, Tonks is showing me loads of tricks for mage combat and dueling." Dumbledore nodded, with that irritating twinkle in his eye. "Professor? What's that you're reading, I've never seen it in this library before."

"That's because it isn't from this library, Harry. The wards around Hogwarts registered a breach of security at the main door yesterday, and another spike of strange power earlier today. I was unable to determine the nature of the magic registered, so I borrowed this book from the Gringotts Curse-Breakers to check the nature of wards and to determine if, perhaps, they had run into another kind of magic that I had not."

"Oh, that reminds me, there were a couple of things I wanted to warn you about. First off, Peter Pettigrew, who is a servant of Voldemort, was a Marauder when he was in school, meaning that he knows about the secret passages that lead into the school, including the one that I know you know about, sir."

"Oh? There's one that you're sure I know?"

"Yes, you used to have Madam Pomfrey take Remus down to that passage, beneath the Whomping Willow, that led to the Shrieking Shack."

"How right you are, Harry, and I've had that passage sealed."

"There's another one that's a lot more reliable, sir. It gets the traveler directly into the castle and empties onto the third floor."

"Where is the other end of this passage? How do you know of this?"

"Well, the Hogsmeade end is the basement of Honeydukes. The reason I know about it is this, sir." Harry pulled out the Marauder's Map and handed it to Dumbledore.

"I can sense the magic in the item, Harry, but I don't know how to activate it."

"Simple, sir. You tap it with your wand and you say, 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.' When you're done, you can wipe it clean by tapping it again and saying, 'Mischief managed!'"

"Why are you telling me this, Harry?"

"Because I am not at Hogwarts right now, Professor. You need it more than I right now, since you have three of Voldemort's remaining Death Eaters in custody there."

"How did you know that?" Dumbledore's voice was sharp with suspicion.

"Lucky guess, sir. You don't trust Fudge and the ministry, so they wouldn't be in their custody. The three obviously aren't here, I've looked. That leaves Hogwarts. One other thing, sir. I'm concerned about the safety of headquarters. If Snape was willing to come to Privet Drive to kill me, don't you think it might be possible for him to have smuggled one of your notes to the death eaters?"

Dumbledore looked surprised and concerned for a second, then returned his gaze to its usual placid one. "I had not thought of that, Harry. Thank you." Harry nodded silently and left the room, heading to the den where the trophy cabinets were. After defeating the spells that were placed to defend the prizes, Harry reached in and retrieved Slytherin's locket. He placed it around his own neck underneath his shirt and returned to his room to get a decent night's sleep before his business the next day.

The next day, Harry slept late. He woke up when he heard the distinctive 'pop' of someone apparating into his room. He cautiously opened one eye, and then relaxed. It was Fleur, and she was naked. She walked forward and removed the coverings, following her action by removing his boxers. At the movement, he opened his eyes fully to look at her. He was shocked when he noticed tears in her eyes. "Master, do you no longer find me attractive? You 'ave not fucked me since Wendesday, and that was with another one of Your slaves. I need you, Master." As his eyes roved over her beautiful face and perfect body, he found his cock getting hard.

He reached up and caressed her cheek, "I'm sorry, pet, that you felt that I was ignoring you. I just had so much to do that I didn't think about much else." Harry looked over at the endtable, and noticed that it was after ten in the morning. "Pet, is anyone else here?"

"Oui, master. Molly is 'ere, as are Ron, 'Ermione, Ginny, and Tonks."

"And where are they all?"

"Ginny, I do not know. Ron is eating in the kitchen," Fleur wrinkled her nose at Ron's eating habits, "and talking to his muzzer. Tonks said she 'ad to leave for work, but then she apparated back to our room and took my form so I could come here. 'Ermione is probably in the library." Fleur then looked down at her Master's dick and licked her lips. She completely engulfed him, his cock sliding into her throat. As she did that, Harry cast a silencing charm on the door as well as locking it magically. He then lay back and enjoyed the sensation as his primary slave sucked his dick. After getting him fully hard, though, she removed her mouth from his cock and mounted him, sliding him into her cunt. She moaned as he filled her pussy completely, and then she began to ride him. Harry brought his hands up and cupped her breasts, fondling and caressing them. Not ten minutes into the act, Harry felt her pussy tighten around his dick, and she leaned her head back and moaned out her orgasm.

After her first orgasm, Harry decided to change position and sat up on the bed, remaining buried inside her. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss to her lips. He then moved his kisses to the tip of her nose, her earlobe, down her cheek to her jaw, then down her neck and further down until he came to her breasts. He sucked one of the nipples into his mouth while he massaged the other breast, using his other arm to hold her up. Continuing to thrust into her, he shifted his attentions to her other breast, bringing his hand that was on that breast down to her cunt, lightly stroking her clit with his thumb. She grabbed his hair and pulled his mouth up to hers, capturing his lips in a fierce kiss just before she moaned as she orgasmed again. Harry, however, was still going strong, continuing to fuck his sexy slave.

He leaned back again, pulling her down atop him and delivering another searing kiss. He rolled over so he was on top of her, and she wrapped her legs around his. He pinned her arms to the bed and continued to fuck her. She moaned beneath him. He could barely make out the words, "Master, Master, fuck me 'arder. 'Arderrrrrr." Harry readily complied, pulling out and then slamming back into her. Her face was flushed and she tossed her head back and forth, her mouth opened in a soundless scream as she came yet again, only this time, Harry came with her, filling her tight cunt with his cum.

A few minutes later, having calmed back down, Harry pulled out of Fleur, who was now asleep after exerting herself so heavily, and walked across the room to the bathroom to shower, shave and get ready for his meeting with Bellatrix. He knew that he had to bring Tonks along, as she was his bodyguard, so after he was finished getting cleaned up and dressed in nondescript clothing along with a magical cloak with a concealment charm on the hood, he picked up Fleur in his arms, quickly cleaning up the cum before it spilled out of her and onto him. He apparated with her sleeping form up to her bedroom. He tapped Tonks (who was still in Fleur's form) on the shoulder, and Tonks changed back into her usual form while Harry carefully placed Fleur under the covers on her bed and left her sleeping. He looked at Tonks, who rapidly changed into clothes that closely matched Harry's, especially the cloak. The pair of them apparated to Hogsmeade and ate lunch at the Three Broomsticks again.

An hour later, the pair had finished their lunch and spent much of the rest of the time wandering around the village, stopping at Zonko's and Gladrags, browsing but not purchasing anything. At last, it came to be 2:45, so Harry and Tonks made their way over to the shrieking shack and apparated inside. Tonks put on Harry's invisibility cloak and the pair of them relaxed a touch and waited. Precisely at 3:00, Bellatrix Lestrange apparated into the main room of the Shrieking Shack. She found herself at wandpoint and felt a spell hit her in the back. The wizard in front of her said, "Hand over your wand, death eater. I need to be certain that you won't try anything while I tell you the information you want." Bellatrix felt uncomfortable, but realized she was outnumbered and so she complied. "Better, Mrs. Lestrange. Much better."

"You know who I am?" Bellatrix was slightly astonished.

"Of course I do. I specifically requested that your sister contact you so I could give you this information. Now, do you know how a Fidelius Charm works?"

"Yes. The location under the charm cannot be located unless the secret-keeper divulges the information willingly."

"Precisely. The headquarters of the Order of the Pheonix is under a Fidelius Charm. However, this piece of parchment will enable you to get around the wards." Harry handed her the note from Dumbledore that he'd found in Snape's pocket. "Once you read the piece of parchment, then you will understand exactly what I mean. Now, your wand will be in the next room, and my friends and I will leave. Good-bye Mrs. Lestrange." Harry and Tonks left the room but not before Bellatrix opened the scrap and looked at it. Harry knew she understood exactly what it meant when she cursed under her breath. The writing on the note was Albus Dumbledore's.

 _The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix is located at #12 Grimmauld Place._


	15. Making the Marauders' Moxie Minor

Author's Note: I have a not inconsiderable question for any of you who read this fic. I need to know if the books make it absolutely clear the years in which they are set. I see many authors setting the attack on Harry's parents in 1980 or 1981, which would put OotP in 1995-96 in the former case or 96-97 in the latter. It doesn't really matter, except that if it does, then I have to make the setting in this fic clearer. I would suggest letting me know in a review or through e-mail. My e-mail address is lord_tyriok

Jessica stood alongside another of her Master's slaves, Narcissa, outside the Tower of High Sorcery. The pair of them were waiting for the return letter from the Ministry that would allow Narcissa and a friend to use a portkey to cross the ocean and for them to pick someone up and return in the same fashion. The good news is that Narcissa had sent the letter, and the head of the Department of Magical Transportation was a friend of the Black and Malfoy families, so the permit should only be a formality.

As they waited, Jessica thought back to earlier that day, when she had been claimed. She recognized Him as He walked into the apothecary. He was probably the only student in Hogwarts that Snape hated more than herself. She smiled, recalling when He had called him 'Snivellus' and 'the late Snape.' She decided to ask Him where 'Snivellus' came from when she next had the time. She was undeniably happy when He had told her that her tormentor was dead, but the job offer had been even more surprising and had caused more elation. She realized that even though He probably had no intention of paying her now, since she was His to do with as He pleased, the research budget was still unlimited, and as long as she asked His permission first, she could probably experiment and research as much as she wanted.

What she didn't understand was why she did what she did. She didn't have a boyfriend, but she wasn't ruled by her passions. She had been a member of Ravenclaw, for heaven's sake. She wondered what it was about Him that it seem right that even though they really didn't know each other, He could still feel her up, kiss her, fuck her. She was under no illusions. They hadn't 'made love' or even 'had sex.' It was raw lust driving her actions. They'd fucked. He hadn't asked for her to change her personality, though. She was devoted to Him, she would do what He asked her to do, but her interests, her passions, would still drive the majority of her behavior. In that context, she could deal with what happened, with being bound to Him. Abruptly, a barn owl flew over the water and alighted on Narcissa's shoulder. It was the reply from the Ministry. The older blonde looked at her and nodded, then both grabbed the pair of muggle handcuffs and felt the familiar jerk just behind the navel.

Ginny Weasley ran into her room crying. She had accidentally witnessed an act that would haunt her forever. Ever since he'd saved her from the Chamber of Secrets, she'd been in love with Harry Potter. Ever since Tom Riddle had possessed her, she'd had the most horrendous nightmares of dead chickens, blood, and petrified individuals, not to mention visions that the great snake would turn its gaze onto her, fatally. This past summer, her best sleep was at the World Cup, when she was within twenty feet of Harry. So, when she'd woken up at two in the morning from a particularly horrific nightmare, she had snuck down the stairs and into Harry's room. She saw his invisibility cloak draped over the desk in the corner. She'd put it on and, not wanting to wake him up, had fallen asleep in his chair by the fireplace, which contained traces of his scent and his presence. Because of the exhaustion of the previous days and less than perfect sleep, she'd slept late, waking up at the soft 'pop' of a well-done apparition.

She had looked at the source of the noise and nearly fainted at what she'd seen. There was her brother's fiancÃ©e, apparating into Harry's bedroom completely naked. The actions that followed had caused her to be thunderstruck. Harry had proceeded to call her 'pet' and she had called him 'master.' He'd asked about who was in the house, and Ginny found out that Tonks was in on the whole conspiracy. Fleur and Harry had then proceeded to have passionate sex on his bed, and not for the first time, according what she'd heard. They'd fucked, along with another woman, two days previous! Admittedly, she had licked her lips at the sight of Harry's erect dick, and would have fantasies of him using that gloriously large cock to pound away at herself, but she couldn't believe that her Gryffindor Golden Boy was fucking her brother's wife-to-be.

She needed to talk to someone, someone who wouldn't betray her trust. However, the only two people she knew who would do that were the man involved in this situation, and the other was dead. She almost wished she still had Riddle's diary, he could have offered some insight, even if he had turned out to be evil and sadistic. She considered the people she knew. She couldn't talk to her mother, or her father. Hermione and Ron were out, as were most of the surviving members of the Order. That left family. She needed someone who would be able to listen and provide insight without telling her parents or some other authority figure. Her tears slowed a bit as she decided that she needed to talk to the twins. They were able to bypass their mother because of the business and they might know some of what was going on. She cleaned herself up and went downstairs to talk to her mom.

When she arrived in the kitchen, she noticed her brother was still down there, eating. He was asking questions to their mother about how to get Harry to trust the three of them again. Ginny waited for a lull in conversation before she spoke. "Mum, can I go visit the twins today?"

"Where? In their shop?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know, Diagon Alley isn't perfectly safe . . ."

"Come on, mum. I'll floo right to their apartment over the shop and I'll be back before dinner. Please?"

"Fine. Go."

Ginny thanked her and moved to the fireplace. She pulled out a pinch of Floo Powder and threw it into the flames. She stepped into the now green flames and said in a clear voice, "Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes!" The she spun around in the flames and appeared in the fireplace in the anteroom to her brothers' store. She stumbled out, but caught herself before she fell on her face the way Harry always seemed to. Tears threatened to spill down her face as she thought of Harry again. She wiped her eyes and walked into the main part of the store. She noticed her brothers' friend Lee Jordan behind the counter. She walked up to him. "Lee, how have you been?"

"Not too bad, Ginny, not too bad. What's up?"

"Are either of my brothers available?"

"I don't know about George, I think he was doing some research, and you really don't want to interrupt that. Fred, I think, is checking some of our mail-order service items. Let me go check for you."

"That's a good idea, Lee. And you're right, I definitely don't want to interrupt George while he's researching and experimenting." Lee left the storefront, and Ginny browsed around the store, not really looking for anything, and not really caring either. A couple of minutes later, Lee returned with Fred and the latter came up to her.

"You wanted to see me, little Gin?"

"Can we talk in private, Fred?"

Fred, seeing that his sister was upset, decided to forgo the usual protestations that he was George, not Fred. "Sure. Let's go up to the flat." Fred led Ginny through the back room and to the staircase that led up to the flat that he shared with his twin. When they got inside, he led her to the living room and placed a cup of tea in front of her. She took a sip and gasped as she felt a tingling warmth flow down her throat.

"Fred, what was that?"

"You looked like you might need something more than tea, so I added some brandy to it. Now, what did you want to talk about?"

"Harry," Ginny started to sob again, "he . . ." she couldn't continue.

The look on her brother's face changed to one of murder, "He took advantage of you, didn't he Gin? I'll kill him. I'll go get George and we'll kill him. Where did I put those old beater bats?" He started to look around the room, searching cabinets and chests."

"No! Fred. I'm still a virgin. Harry did something, but he didn't do it to me. What he did just hurts, bad. I'm also confused."

Fred calmed down significantly and sat next to his sister. "Well, what did he do, Gin?"

"You remember in my first year, the Chamber of Secrets being opened?"

"Yeah. I remember you were taken down into the Chamber, and that Ron and Harry rescued you. Mum was kinda vague on the details, though."

"That's 'cause Dumbledore asked her to. See, when we went to Flourish and Blott's to pick up our books for the next year, Lucius Malfoy slipped another book into my cauldron. It turned out to be an old diary that had some intelligence to it. I was writing to the other being in the diary, and he was writing back. I told him everything, since I didn't know it could be dangerous. I mean, the owner of the diary had the unassuming name of Tom Riddle. How dangerous could he be? I had even found that he was given a special award for services to the school, just like Harry and Ron got when they rescued me. I thought he was harmless." She paused, then continued in a deadpan voice, "Then he started to possess me. As I used the diary more and more, he began to gain more control over me. Remember those messages written on the walls? He had me paint them. Remember when the chickens were killed at Hagrid's? That was me as well, being controlled by Riddle. He taught me how to open the Chamber and I released the creature that lived within, a Basilisk. It turned out, however, that Riddle was the childhood name of V-v-voldemort and so, ever since then, when Harry rescued me, I've been having the most horrific nightmares of the whole ordeal. The first time I truly had a restful sleep was when Harry came to the Burrow before the World Cup. As long as he's close by, I can sleep pretty well, so Hogwarts isn't too bad. But last night, I had a really nasty nightmare involving the current look of Voldemort, the Basilisk's eyes, and a dead chicken draped around my neck. So I went to Harry's room and opened the door. He was asleep, so I put on his invisibility cloak and slept in his armchair by the fire. It was perfect. I was able to get the best sleep I've ever had."

"Gin, I understand that this nightmare thing is troubling you, but that's not something Harry did. What did he do?"

"I'm getting to that. I just didn't want you to think less of me for sneaking into Harry's room. I woke up when I heard the 'pop' of someone apparating. I looked and Fleur had apparated into the room! She was completely naked, and-and-and . . ." she broke off into more sobbing.

"Let me guess, she seduced him?"

"No!" Ginny was shouting now. "That's the worst of it. She begged him! She begged him to fuck her, saying that he hadn't touched her since Wednesday! She called him master and he called her pet! And what about Bill? She's engaged to our oldest brother, isn't she? We'd have heard if one of them broke it off, wouldn't we? I don't understand." Her last sentence came out as barely a whisper.

"Well, the best situation would be that they did break it off, and Bill doesn't want to tell us because of the reason."

"What reason could there be, though?"

"Ummmmm," Fred turned a shade of red that would have done Ron justice.

"Come on, Fred, tell me. Get me to understand."

"Okay. You said he called her 'pet' and she called him 'master,' right?"

"Yes . . ." Ginny trailed off.

"Well, there are certain people who, as part of their . . . sexual activities, get involved in what is known as BDSM. This is an acronym for Bondage, Domination, Sadism, and Masochism. It might be that Harry and Fleur are both into the game, and have hooked up because they know each other. Harry would be the dominator, and Fleur would be what is known as a submissive. There are varying levels of domination, but in almost all of them, the submissive calls the dominator some term that basically connotes ownership, such as 'master' or 'lord.' In some cases, the submissive is someone who just feels the need to lose control on occasion, and the dominator helps with that. In others, the dominator effectively owns the submissive, and she does everything asked of her by her master." Ginny gradually grew more and more red as Fred explained what he considered the 'best' situation.

"Fred, you called that the 'best' situation. What would be the worst?"

"That he actually owns her, controls her mind in some way, like the Imperius Curse, except without the ability to fight off the control. If that's the case, then Bill's probably either also under some sort of control or dead. I'm not saying that Harry or Fleur would have killed him, I'm just saying that he wouldn't stand for his fiancÃ©e to be controlled by someone against her will. I imagine the truth is somewhere between the best- and worst-case scenarios."

The pair returned to their tea when they heard a crashing on the staircase. The door to the flat burst open to show George Weasley covered in soot. "Gin!" he exclaimed, "you're here! Now all we need is some tonic and we'll be in business." He then headed further into the flat. Ginny looked at Fred in confusion. Fred just shook his head and Ginny bid him good-bye and used floo powder to return to Grimmauld Place.

Later that day, just after dinner, Harry brushed past Tonks on his way into the library. Their hands briefly met, and he transferred the scrap of parchment in his hand to hers. Earlier, after returning from his meeting with Bellatrix, Harry had snuck into Fleur's and Tonks' room and placed another scrap of parchment on Fleur's bed under the covers.

 _Tonks, I have a feeling that the Death Eaters will be attacking tonight. I want you to stay here and help, obviously, since you are an Auror. You and I need, between us, to kill at least six or seven death eaters. We will need to transfigure three of the bodies into the forms of ourselves and Fleur. You handle the transfiguration of me, and I'll do the same for your form._

 _Fleur, I have a feeling that the Death Eaters will be attacking tonight. To that end, as soon as the clock strikes midnight, I want you to apparate to the Tower of High Sorcery so that you are safe. If you don't see Tonks or me by 4 in the morning, the attack will not have happened, and you can return here safely._

Harry entered the library and located a book on alchemy. He read through it until he found the nature of a sorcerer's stone and how to use it to create gold and how to make the Elixir of Life. The gold wasn't as important to him as the Elixir. He located the procedure to do it, and realized that he would need Jessica's help to make it happen. Luckily for him, he wouldn't need it for a while. He wanted to wait a few years before creating the elixir anyway. He remembered seeing this book at the Tower, so he didn't need to bring it along. He looked at his watch. He had a little more than six hours until the expected attack, so he decided to do something else that would serve some of his needs, if only indirectly. He went to his bedroom and shut the door, locking it behind him. He hissed, " _Hominus tenebra_ " and turned into a shadow. He stepped towards a shadow cast by the fire in the fireplace, whispering as he approached, " _Trans-tenebra._ " He stepped into the shadow and vanished, turning up a few seconds later next to the entrance to Azkaban Prison. He noted the presence of dementors, but, strangely, didn't feel the chill and terror that he usually did.

Extending tendrils of shadow all over the prison, wondering why he was immune to dementors in this form, he located who he was looking for. Dear old Lucy Malfoy. Flowing around the prison until he found the window into the senior Malfoy's cell, he flowed into the cell and hissed, " _Perambulum Tenebris._ " Malfoy's shadow animated and gripped the man, holding him in place. Harry rigged a noose from some rope that he had brought and tied it to the bars of the window, and then placed it around Malfoy's neck. Harry then placed a hand on the older man's shoulder, released the shadow, and pushed forward, cutting off the prisoner's air supply. He then hissed one more time, " _Trans-tenebra_ " and returned to 12 Grimmauld Place. He returned to his normal form and checked his watch. The whole thing had taken a total of five minutes, and now his primary advisor was a widow. Harry smiled slightly as he sat back down in his chair and stared at the same flames again.

At quarter to 11 that night, Harry heard a soft 'pop' behind him. He turned and saw Fleur, wearing the negligee that he had made for her after he had destroyed her old one. She walked over to him and bent down, delivering a fierce kiss to his lips. She then knelt at his feet and undid his trousers. She worked his pants down and began to lick his dick. When she worked him to a full erection, she engulfed his cock into her mouth. Tightening her lips, she began to fuck her own mouth with her Master's dick, humming as she did so. Harry reached out, entangling his right hand in her hair, providing no pressure, though, as she sucked him off. Every time she bottomed out, she stopped humming to swallow softly, increasing the pressure on his cock. A few minutes later, Harry gave into the pressure building up in his balls and came in her mouth. She swallowed every drop, licked him clean, and then put his dick away. She kept her head down, but looked up at him with her eyes. "Merci, master." In response, Harry reached down and petted her hair. She stood up and apparated out of his room.

It was half past two when Harry started out of his sleep due to a loud 'BOOM' resounding through the house. Pulling his wand, Harry slipped out of his room and saw two death eaters sneaking down the hall. Harry pointed his wand at one, "/Reducto/." The death eater on the left fell as his head exploded. The other spun around to face the attacker. "/Stupefy/," Harry stunned the second death eater. He walked up to the stunned death eater, picked up the fallen wand, pointed it at him, and hissed, "/Avada kedavra/." A jet of green light ended the stunned death eater's life. Harry transfigured the dead body into Tonks' with a wave of his hand. He turned the other one, even though it had no head, into Fleur's body, also without a head. He levitated the corpses down the hall to Tonks' and Fleur's room. There he found Tonks just finishing the transformation on another death eater to make it look like Harry's body. Harry looked at Tonks, who apparated out as soon as she was finished. Harry cast a time-delayed disillusionment charm on the body, attached a levitation charm to the disillusionment charm, and attached it by a tendril of magic to his scar. He snuck through the house, finally locating a larger selection of death eaters, including the newly transformed Malfoy, who looked like Voldemort to Harry, though he knew who he really was, since he'd already killed Voldemort. He also noticed Bellatrix Lestrange dueling with Mad-Eye Moody and Dumbledore fighting off four death eaters at the same time. Others were fighting at various points throughout the house. 'Voldemort' was fighting against Hermione, who was standing over Ginny, who was writhing on the ground in pain, blood streaming out of her eyes.

Harry vaulted over the banister and rolled as he hit the ground on the first floor. He came up behind Hermione and proceeded to cast an extremely complicated spell that would be the visual similarity to a light spell that would kill 'Voldemort' and utterly obliterate the body and everything it was carrying. As part of the casting, he linked it to a time-delayed detonation spell. He cast the spell wordlessly and a jet of pure golden light shot out of his wand and impacted 'Voldemort.' Immediately afterwards, Harry apparated out, and then the detonation spell went off, indicating that he 'died.'

Harry arrived at the Tower's thirteenth floor. He waved his hand in the air, conjuring up a current image of what was going on at 12 Grimmauld Place. As he watched, Moody killed Lestrange, and moved on to help Molly and Arthur against their respective death eaters. Hermione was still up and fighting, as was Ron, who was dodging the spells Dolohov was throwing at him. Dumbledore was an inexorable juggernaut, moving through the throngs of death eaters, stunning, imprisoning, and otherwise incapacitating death eaters with casual flicks of his wand. The battle wound down rather rapidly. Between Moody and Dumbledore, the rest of the death eaters either surrendered or ran away. Most surrendered. Harry noticed Hermione was carrying her wand arm rather limply, and Ginny was barely conscious. Molly Weasley was in the process of an emotional breakdown as she hugged 'his' body. Harry noticed that Dumbledore and Moody were conversing in low tones with Arthur Weasley. Hestia Jones, who had arrived after the battle, was currently healing Hermione's arm. Ron looked perfectly fine, for which Harry was slightly irritated, yet surprised.

Harry dismissed the vision that was starting to irritate him. Harry looked towards the stairs, and noticed Fleur leading Tonks up to the top floor. He was pleased to note that Fleur had reverted to her slave garb-nothing except for the collar. Harry conjured a small ball of orange light and whispered to it, "Lavender." It disappeared silently, and a few seconds later, Harry saw Lavender arrive not ten feet away. As she arrived, the bracelet portkey he had conjured for her use to get to the Tower fell apart and disappeared before it hit the floor. Lavender looked around, her eyes widening slightly when she saw Tonks and widening even more when she noticed Fleur. She walked slowly over to Harry and knelt at his feet. Fleur and Tonks also walked over, but they took up positions already established. Fleur dropped to her knees at his right hand, and Tonks stood to his left and slightly behind him. Harry places his right hand on Fleur's head, and his left on the end of the armrest of the throne. Addressing Lavender, his tone was semi-amused. "Welcome, pet, to the Tower of High Sorcery. As you could probably figure out, you are not the only one with one of those collars. Currently there are four more, counting both the ladies already here. Now, I'm going to inform you of a few simple rules. First off, here in the tower, you are to be completely naked except for your choker at all times. Second, Fleur here," Harry caressed the mentioned woman's hair, "is the head slave. She can command you to do anything she wants you to do, as long as whatever she asks you to do doesn't countermand anything I've already ordered you to do. Tonks," Harry indicated the other woman, "is the other slave you need to concern yourself with, primarily. She is in charge of security, and will thus be the final arbiter of certain situations. Third, just like these two and the other two, you have a set position whenever I'm entertaining visitors from either one of my two thrones. You will be informed in advance of all visits by someone I would need to speak with, and when they come, you will kneel here, between my feet, and face them. Do you understand?"

"I understand, Master." Lavender stood up without another word beyond her acknowledgement and vanished her clothes. She knelt at her master's feet as he had told her, so she could understand where he wanted her.

"Very well, pets, I believe that it's time for some sleep, since I have a meeting with a couple of key individuals tomorrow afternoon." He stood up and the three followed him down the stairs to the master bedroom. He opens the door and ushers them inside before shutting the door and locking it. He turned around and looked over his three ladies, recalling the last times he'd had each one. He'd had Fleur less than twenty-four hours previously, while he'd had Lavender less than twenty-four hours before that. As for Tonks . . . he hadn't fucked her since the threesome with Fleur on Wednesday. "Tonks, Lavender, you will share my bed tonight. Fleur, there are some smaller, yet equally comfortable beds that fold down from the wall." Smirking at the pout on Fleur's face, Harry simply undressed completely and climbed into bed. Tonks stripped down completely and climbed in next to him, and Lavender climbed in on the other side. Harry rolled over on his right side, and spooned up against Tonks. Lavender pressed herself up against him, her full breasts pressing against his back. Harry eased his hard dick into Tonks' hot, wet cunt and wrapped his arms around her to cup her breasts. Feeling extremely comfortable in this position, he fell asleep quickly, the two ladies in bed with him following suit in rapid succession while Fleur took a little longer to get comfortable. She made a silent vow to speak with her Master before the meetings the next day.

Author's Note: I love all the reviews, and I'm not going to go in-depth like other authors and answer everyone or even the significant ones except for a couple of people. Apocalypso, your input is always welcome, and thank you for all the compliments you pay my work. Cj_cold, you happen to be my best reviewer. You don't just write "good job" or "awesome." Instead, you go through every aspect of the chapter and work out the flaws as well as the merits. I love it. That being said, for those people who keep making suggestions regarding involvement of Hermione and/or Ginny: the answer is a certified /NO/. Fics involving the two of them pairing up with Harry are way too common on every site that I've looked at. The most common female that I'm having Harry hook up with (heh. "having Harry hook." heh.) is the young Auror metamorph, Nymphadora Tonks. The remaining girls who will join are OCs of my own creation, as are most of the lieutenants, though a couple of suggestions have been made that I'm considering. Those of you who have suggested lieutenants, you know who you are. I know what I'm including and what I'm not. I would like for the requests for other characters to be included to STOP!


	16. Blood and Shadows, Souls to the Source

Narcissa and Jessica stood in a muggle library at New York University. Narcissa was curled up on a couch reading about the medieval witch-hunts from a muggle perspective, and noticed how much they actually got wrong. Jessica, on the other hand, was doing what she called a 'search' using a strange device that she called a 'computer.' An hour later, Jessica stood up and walked over to Narcissa, who had finished reading the history of witch-hunts and had moved on to the /Malleus Maleficarum/, which was just as inaccurate as the history book. Jessica sat down next to Narcissa and placed a hand on the other woman's knee. The blonde looked at the brunette. "Have you found her?"

"I have. She's being educated at home and I have her address as of three-and-a-half years ago. That being said, I don't know whether she'll be at home or not."

"Believe me, I think that we can find out where she is regardless of her location." Jessica nodded reluctantly, not quite believing what the blonde was telling her. The pair walked out of the library and onto the streets of New York. "Do you know how we're going to get where we need to go?"

"Yes. Master gave us funding, did He not? I took the liberty of stopping at the British Embassy here in New York and changed about half the galleons into pounds, and then, using the exchange rates, turned them into American dollars. We have plenty of money."

"Very well. So, how are we going to get where we need to go?"

"Like this." Jessica stuck his arm out, and a taxi stopped next to her. The pair of them got in, and Jessica again did the talking, giving the man the address.

An hour and a half later, Jessica and Narcissa exited the apartment, leaving horrendously distorted bodies. Not knowing whether or not the American Ministry could detect the Unforgivable Curses, Narcissa had forgone use of the Cruciatus Curse on the muggles inside. Instead, the bone-breaking hex and the bludgeoning curse were heavily used, and the cutting curse was employed as well. The pair found out that the family's daughter was still at rehearsal at the Metropolitan Opera. They headed into a back alley and apparated to a similar area behind the opera house. Each cast a disillusionment charm on the other, and Narcissa pulled off the bracelet that she'd turned into a portkey to get to America, and turned it into an activated portkey, one that she needed to tap with her wand to get it to send people anywhere. The pair of invisible slaves walked into the opera house to see the cast in rehearsal. None of the actors were in costume, so neither slave had trouble recognizing the new acquisition. Narcissa, who was more than slightly familiar with opera, recognized the show as La Boheme, and the role that the new girl was playing as Mimi. Luckily for the pair of women, the rehearsal was just finishing up, so they snuck backstage and noticed that this muggle girl got her own dressing room.

Jessica and Narcissa separated. When the girl came out of her dressing room, Jessica pointed her wand and whispered, "Stupefy" and then caught the girl as she collapsed. Narcissa, meanwhile, maintained a "Notice-me-not" charm over the backstage area, glancing over her shoulder to determine progress in the kidnapping. Backing into the girl's dressing room, she closed the door and locked it. She noticed that the girl had changed out of the casual muggle clothes she had been wearing for rehearsal and into a fancy dress. Narcissa and Jessica ended their disillusionment charms and then set about removing her dress. They left all the girl's things in her locked room as the three used the portkey to return to the Tower. Jessica chuckled as she wondered what the cast members and then the police would think when they discovered this mess.

The three women arrived in the throne room a little after ten-thirty at night on Friday. They had plenty of time before their Master and his other slaves arrived, so Jessica conjured a set of stocks in the throne room that they bound the new acquisition into. Then, they headed up the stairs and located the first bedroom they could, for they were exhausted. They removed their outer layer of clothing, Narcissa carefully folded hers, and lay down on the bed to rest from what they'd done. Narcissa woke up early the next morning due to habit (she'd done the same when she lived at Malfoy Manor) and noticed three things. One, her back was spooned against another woman's front; two, the other woman's left hand was cupping a breast, and her other hand was roaming across Narcissa's thigh; three, there was a Great Horned Owl sitting on the dresser of the room looking at her with an expression that she could only describe as resigned amusement, if an owl could be resigned or amused. Gently extricating herself from the grip of the woman behind her, Narcissa rose to see a letter tied to the leg of the owl on the dresser. She removed it, and the owl took off and left. Narcissa opened the letter and read the contents

 _Dear Mrs. Malfoy,_

 _I apologize to have informed you of this, but your husband, Lucius Malfoy, committed suicide in his cell in Azkaban last night. Also, we here at Gringotts have lost the magical signature of your son, making us suspect that he is also no longer among the living. That being said, you need to come to Gringotts no later than a week from now for the reading of your late husband's will._

 _Sincerely,  
Spikehook  
Inheritance Department _

Narcissa read the letter twice, wondering when her son would have died. She wondered if her Master had something to do with it, but then she realized that His wizard's oath would have prevented such an occurrence, that is, if he could still do normal magic. She decided to ask Him before the meetings this afternoon. She cleaned up and dressed in one of her more elegant robes. She was her Master's primary advisor, and she needed to look the part. Once she was finished, she walked over and shook awake the other woman, "Come on, Master has a meeting with a couple of individuals at three, and He'll want you there."

"Five more minutes," Jessica mumbled.

'Fine,' Narcissa thought, 'I'll leave her to be awakened by the Master.' The blonde walked down the stairs to the throne room, where she found her Master and all the rest of the slaves eating breakfast as provided by Dobby. She sat down on a chair and proceeded to eat her own breakfast. She looked at the other slaves, and noted that her Master had a certain flair for the dramatic, an excellent understanding of roles, and a certain fascination for blondes. Not only was she blonde, but there were two other attractive slaves, who were naked save for the customary choker, who were also blonde, and there was her niece Nymphadora, in her natural state, which was also blonde. Narcissa chuckled at the situation, finding it slightly humorous, especially with the brunette sleeping in the bed upstairs. The one person she didn't notice was the new girl, she wondered where she had been put. "Master?" she turned to Him as she spoke.

"Yes, Cissa, what is it?"

"I was wondering, did you ever get around to freeing my son?"

"Yes I did, but he was killed in the attack on the Order headquarters by Moody. Why do you ask?"

"I just received a letter from Gringotts about my husband's will. Apparently he committed suicide in Azkaban. I am to attend a will reading within a week."

"Did Lucius have any living relatives?"

"Other than Draco, no, Master."

"Which means that your late husband either gave his fortune to Voldemort's forces or to you."

"Precisely, Master."

"Well, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. I saw when I came down here this morning that you had brought in the new girl."

"Yes. Where is she?"

"I took her up to the top floor, where my magic is strongest. Where's Jessica?"

"Still sleeping, I suspect."

"Very well. Someone go and wake her up. I need her to do something for me." One of the naked blondes stood up and bounced up the stairs to do their Master's bidding. "Narcissa, when we meet with the two gentlemen today, I would like you to be standing at my right side, in the same position your niece will be on my left." A few minutes later, the naked blonde slave brought Jessica down with her. Jessica, like Narcissa, was wearing elaborate robes to signify her importance as potions mistress. He turned to the brunette, "Jessica, today, I need you to look through the tome of alchemical formulae to find out how to make the Elixir of Life from a Sorcerer's Stone. I also need you to brew me some of the animagus-form-revealing potion. I would like to see if I have one."

"Of course, Master." After she finished eating, she headed off to do her Master's bidding.

Harry looked at his watch. "Okay, ladies, we have almost five hours until my guests will be here. I'm going up to the meditation chamber on the top floor. You all may feel free to do whatever you like." He turned on his heel and left the room, heading for the stairs. The four blondes exchanged looks, and all seemed to make the same decision, as they all headed for the stairs. While Fleur was the first to move, Tonks rapidly caught up with her and then passed her. While a nineteen-year-old student was probably quite fit, a twenty-two-year-old auror would pass her every time. The four beautiful blondes arrived at the top floor more or less at the same time to find Harry bringing a riding crop down on the muggle girl's ass. Narcissa, who had conjured the original set of stocks, noted that He had changed them. Fleur, who recalled her own treatment, recognized that set of stocks as the ones that she herself had been bound to. She shuddered as she remembered the sensations that set of stocks had provoked. Idly, she wondered what would happen if He cast the Cruciatus curse while she was in the stocks.

Tonks spoke up, "Master, why aren't you simply going to fuck her and then cast the spell? That's what you did to all of us, Jessica included."

He stopped whipping the girl, "Because the 'Heart Bind' spell only works on wizards or witches, not muggles. The fact that she has no magical core means that the spell has nothing to anchor itself to. She must be completely broken the old-fashioned way." He pulled his wand and pointed it at the girl, "Crucio!" He only held the curse for a few minutes, but the girl screamed for nearly fifteen. All four ladies shivered at the implications of that series of events. "Most of the pain will be inflicted by physical means using whips, cat-o'-nine-tails, and riding crops. I don't want her completely insane, just no free will left."

"What do you mean, no free will? We all serve You absolutely," Narcissa wondered about the difference.

"That's correct," Harry went back to whipping the muggle, "but you have enough will remaining that if I'm not in the room, you can come up with something to do to amuse yourselves. She will be a forlorn little pet if I ever leave her alone. That's what happens when a muggle's mind is broken their way. She won't be able to do anything except breathe or sleep if I'm not in the room, though with me there, she'll be able to perform more complex actions, such as eating or sex."

"Are you sure you want her broken that far?" Lavender's morbid curiosity combined with her slight horror to make that question end in a squeak.

"Why not? What else can she do? She's a sixteen-year-old with no magical powers. She doesn't have any training to help us out, no combat, no espionage. Her primary training is dance, vocals, and looking 'pretty.' Thus, she serves no purpose except for sex." Looking around, he noticed the shocked looks on his other slaves' faces. "I'm not turning into Voldemort. I'm much more practical. If she had more useful knowledge or even a smidgen of training, I'd think of something else. Lavender, you have magical ability, a small gift in Divinations, and some decent skill in both Transfiguration and Charms. That counts as training in my book. Fleur also has some serious skill, she made Tri-Wizard Tournament champion for a reason. The other two, well, if you also think that you don't have skills, then you're seriously messed up in the head." Narcissa and Tonks chuckle at that last comment. "By the way, Fleur, I know you feel rather bad about the second task, but I have a question for you: what do you know about Grindylows?"

"Not much, Master.

"They were originally bred by a wizard as part of a security system, and he put into them a way to sense pheromones as a tracking and attraction method. Your veela charm, which you can't control, if I recall the information correctly, acts as a boost to your pheromones. You managed to get them more riled up than the other seven people in the lake combined. Well, the fact that your sister was in the lake too didn't help matters either. The only reason they avoided her were the merpeople. Grindylows will avoid merpeople at all costs, which was also bred into them by the wizard."

"'Ow do You know all zis?"

"Simple. The wizard was the son of the founder of House Black. His records were in one of the libraries, and I looked through his work out of idle curiosity. Now, ladies, if there's nothing else, I'd like to concentrate on this for a few hours. I would like one of you to come and get me for lunch." All of the women except for Fleur left.

"Master?"

"Yes, pet?"

"I 'ave a concern."

Harry stopped whipping the muggle again. "I'm listening."

"Last night, you took the others into your bed. You told me that I was your primary slave, and you ignored me." Fleur burst into tears.

Harry reached out and cupped her face in both hands. "Shh. Shh. Recall the facts of the previous days. Last time I'd had intimate contact with Lavender and Tonks were on Thursday. You, I had twice that day. I figured that they needed it more than you did."

"Oh. I understand now."

"Good," Harry kissed her briefly, released her face, and turned as if to go back to what he was doing to the poor muggle in the stocks. Abruptly, he whirled around, the back of his right hand impacting her jaw. Her head snapped to the side and she stumbled back, a small trail of blood leaking down from the corner of her mouth. He approached her in a rage, "How dare you question my intentions and motives! You are a slave! You are mine! If I choose not to fuck you for thirty days, you should be grateful that I'm even acknowledging your existence. Now, get over here!" Wordlessly, she complied. Harry grabbed her arm and dragged her over to the wall near the stocks. Shoving her hard up against the wall, he stepped back. "I want you to step away from the wall, then lean up against it, brace yourself with your hands." When she complied, he walked up closer behind her and spread her legs a little further apart. Stepping back, he silently summoned the cat-o'-nine-tails from the table next to the muggle girl. "Now, Fleur, don't move!" He stepped to the side and swung, the nine lashes impacting Fleur's ass and lower back. Fourteen additional strikes later, Fleur's ass was as red as a tomato with welts raised from the angle of some of the impacts.

Harry dropped his trousers and moved up behind her. He nuzzled her neck, and slid his dick into her dripping cunt, his arms reaching around her body to firmly grip her heaving breasts. He fondled her harshly and she screamed as his hips repeatedly impacted her sore ass. He roughly pinched and twisted her nipples, causing her screams to turn into keening cries. He thrust harshly once more into her, and they orgasmed simultaneously. He pulled out of her and chuckled. He redid his clothes and stepped back. "I try to punish you for disobedience and insubordination, and you get off on the pain." His chuckles turned into outright laughter. "Did you always get off on being submissive, or is this a new discovery?"

"It iz new, Master. May I go?"

"Of course, pet. I have work to do on this muggle, after all." Harry turned back to the brunette strapped to the stocks. He noticed that she too was aroused, though he was willing to bet that it wasn't due to the pain, but rather due to the fact that he'd just fucked Fleur right in front of this girl. Harry picked the cat-o'-nine-tails back up off the floor and proceeded to give the muggle the beating of her life. Abruptly, he had an idea. He conjured a knife and walked around so he was looking her in the eyes. "My dear, I'm going to demonstrate something to you and I want you to watch very closely." He used the razor-sharp knife to cut open his own hand, and then healed the wound with a wave of his wand. "Magic is superior to science when it comes to healing physical injuries. Hell, with a potion, a girl can restore her hymen in a matter of minutes. Some witches who end up marrying more than once make use of this potion since wizard lords enjoy deflowering virgins, even if the witches are not mentally pure." Harry left her with that lesson while he pulled on his dragonhide gloves and walked outside to see if he could find what he was looking for. A few minutes later, he found what he was looking for: a large batch of stinging nettles. Wordlessly, he cut down a large section of the plants and used some of his magic to strengthen them. He walked back up to the top floor of the tower and proceeded to show his new pet what he had found.

An hour later, he chuckled as he walked downstairs to talk to some of his other girls. He had spent most of the last hour beating the brunette with the nettles. She was bright red, as if she had been in the sun for at least half a day. First, he walked into the bedroom, and found Narcissa looking over some of the dresses in the closet. He found Fleur and Lavender in the library, looking over some books, though Lavender stood up when she noticed him. "Master, may I speak with You in private?"

He nodded, "Of course, pet. Let's head downstairs." He led her to the throne room, where he sat and she knelt at his feet, looking at him with a mixture of hope and trepidation in her eyes. "What is it?"

"Master, I think that I might be pregnant."

"Since when?"

"Since you claimed me. I had forgotten in the afterglow, and I didn't let You know before because I didn't know You were going to take me. But when I got home, I noticed the calendar on which my fanatical mother tracked my fertility, and realized that when I was servicing You, I was probably ovulating."

"Well, pet, since you were not aware of my actions, you won't be punished for your negligence. Before you come to any concrete declarations, I want you to verify your state. If you are pregnant, come and inform me at once, and I will make my decision then. If you are not pregnant, then don't bother coming to me unless I call you. Understand?"

"I understand perfectly, Master." Lavender then left the room, and Dobby appeared with a plate of food for Harry.

By 3:00 that afternoon, when the first visitor, Templar Bancroft was to arrive, Harry had retrieved all his slaves and had arrayed them as he felt they needed to be at this point in time. He shifted Lavender over so she knelt on his left side as Fleur did on his right. Narcissa stood behind Fleur while Tonks stood behind Lavender. Jessica stood immediately behind him. The effect that the total picture had was breathtaking. The positioning drew attention to Harry himself, as he stood out amongst his slaves, though both Fleur and Lavender served as very effective visual distractions so Harry could attempt to get the upper hand on a deal. Harry had also taken the form-revealer potion that Jessica had so kindly made for him. What had happened surprised him.

Flashback

Harry stood in the potions lab and downed the disgusting-looking potion. The first thing he noticed was that although the potion looked like vomit after a hearty meal, it tasted like brown sugar mixed with cinnamon. As soon as the potion hit his stomach, the concentrated magic contained within took effect, and Harry doubled over in agony and hit the ground. He writhed on the ground for a few seconds before he was settled by four warm hands and his head was pillowed on something firm yet softer than the floor. Abruptly, he felt a strange connection with the pair of eggs in the basement, and he realized what was about to happen. "Get out!" he choked. "Get out now! All of you! This change is going to get extremely dangerous!" the second time he tried to command, his voice came through clearer. Not able to tell if he was obeyed or not, he relaxed in his struggle against the potion and the connections and embraced his hissing side. He felt himself elongate, his limbs merging with his torso. He finally opened his eyes and noticed a mirror on the wall. He looked in the mirror and noticed his change. From what he could tell, he was nearly identical to the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets. His eyes were a bright yellow, and he understood that a basilisk was immune to the killing gaze that the creature was notorious for. The only three noticeable differences between his form and the pure green serpent that he'd killed in his second year were that he had a black mark on his forehead reminiscent of his own scar, he had strange black and silver markings all over his body, and he had a stinger that contained the same venom as his fangs. He smirked (which looked odd on a snake) and closed his eyes, concentrating on his original form, returning to his human form.

End Flashback

When Bancroft arrived, Harry was sitting on his throne, with his slaves all around him: Lavender kneeling to his left with Tonks standing behind her, Jessica standing completely behind him, Fleur kneeling to his right with Narcissa standing behind her. The vampire sauntered into the room, smirking as he did so. "Well, I know that Narcissa set up the meeting, but I never expected to find a mere boy running the show," derision dripped from his voice as he spoke.

"Ah, Templar Bancroft, thank you for coming. I have a small proposal for you."

"Why should I listen to anything you say? I should just kill you and take your whores for myself. That blonde kneeling on your right looks exceptionally delicious."

Harry smirked, "Bancroft, here is my offer. We fight until one of us yields. If you win, you get whatever you want in addition to the gift I am already offering you," Harry tossed a dark amulet shaped like a large tooth to the vampire. "That is a special amulet called 'Shade's Tooth' Bancroft. It protects the wearer from the sunlight in every way, shape, and form. Now, as an attempt to even the odds, since I can cast numerous spells and you can't, I will allow you to fight me while wielding that greatsword stuck in the wall to your left. If I win, you serve me utterly. What do you say?"

"I will beat you down so you can watch as I rape and drain your whores. I accept," the vampire spat out. He then walked over to the wall and removed the greatsword. He looked up in surprise at Harry. "This is Soultaker. Are you that confident in your abilities, boy?"

Harry merely smiled in response as he rose and removed his outer cloak. Completely unarmed, he moved onto the main floor of the throne room. As Bancroft moved into a ready position on the other side of the room, Harry positioned himself in a combat stance that he pulled from Voldemort's memories. "Remember, Bancroft," Harry called out, "everything is available for use." Bancroft moved to close the distance. Harry smirked malevolently at the vampire and hissed, "/Hominus tenebra/." Bancroft's eyes widened as Harry turned into a human-shaped three-dimensional shadow. Harry cocked his head at the vampire's confusion and an amused tone could be heard in his voice as he whispered, "/Nocturnum eterne/." The room plunged into pitch-blackness and Harry heard a collective gasp come from the area of the throne, however, he was too busy looking directly at Bancroft for him to turn to see what was going on over there. Harry silently approached the vampire before elongating his fingers into claws. Harry circled the vampire twice before rushing forward and digging his claws into the back of the vampire's left knee. The Templar stumbled forward, but then swung back at where he'd felt the pierce. The wizard watched interestedly and amused as the blade passed harmlessly through his shadow form. Moving quickly, Harry dug his claws into the Vampire's wrist, tearing the muscle of the primary hand controlling the blade. He sank the claws on his other hand into the back of the vampire's neck, causing excruciating pain, even for the undead, to travel up the vampire's spine. The ancient warrior shrieked in inhuman agony. Using the claws to provide encouragement, Harry forced Bancroft to the floor before he whispered, "/Morte d'Angel/." The darkness that filled the throne room vanished rapidly. In the center of the room, the look of the two combatants couldn't be more different. Harry looked like he had dunked himself in black paint. Bancroft was moaning in agony with blood streaming out of four wounds and his sword was on the floor. Harry removed his claws from Bancroft's wrist and spoke in a voice that echoed from the realm of ghosts, "Well, Templar Bancroft, I must say that I expected a vampire from the early middle ages to be more versed in combat through the Realm of Twilight. I suppose I was mistaken, or maybe I just startled you."

Bancroft, recalling the terms of the duel, spoke up in a soft voice laced with pain, "As we agreed, milord, I will serve." He was startled when he felt the claws buried in his neck begin to curl, increasing the pain and the chances of lasting damage such as death or paralysis. "I swear to you, milord. I will serve you to the best of my ability." The claws continued to move within his flesh. He felt them grinding against his spinal column. "I beg you milord, please allow me to serve as you see fit." Harry extracted his claws from the vampire and moved back to his throne. The vampire reached out with his left hand and picked up Soultaker. He used it to lever himself up off the floor and ground the point into the floor to hold himself steady. Barely keeping his balance, he bowed to Harry. "I accept you, milord, as my superior in all things combat and not."

"Thank you, Bancroft. Do you know where any of the Black family properties are?"

"Yes. I know of one near the Wales-England border."

"I want you to go there and begin training up as many troops as you can. If you need funding, I'm sure I could come up with something. Soultaker is yours to use as you please. Good-bye Templar."

"Good-bye, milord."

Author's Notes: Anyone care to guess the references made between the application of the eternal darkness and the return to the daylight.


	17. Triage and Serpents

Albus Dumbledore left Grimmauld Place and returned to Hogwarts, puzzled that the prophecy would have become fulfilled in such a strange way. He had been sure that, if Voldemort were to be slain, Harry would have survived. He had left a distraught Molly Weasley and most of the Weasley Family back at the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. He walked out of his office and into the castle proper. An idea popped into his head to go see Sybill Trelawney. He knew that she had made the original prophecy, though she didn't recall doing so. According to Harry, she had made another genuine prophecy a little over two years ago, so he hoped that she would be able to provide some insight. It was a measure of his desperation that he even considered going to see her, of course, since he agreed with McGonagall that divination was a branch of magic that contained a lot of guesswork.

He arrived at the bottom of the north tower to find the ladder already waiting for him. He climbed it and arrived in Trelawney's room to notice that her usual eccentric fire and perfumes were missing. He drew his wand in preparation, thinking something was wrong. He moved further into the room and noticed Trelawney deep in conversation with a raven-haired young woman who was probably a student. He wondered what a student could be doing here in Hogwarts since it was summer session. As he approached, Trelawney looked up at him and spoke in her ethereal voice, "Ah, headmaster, so good of you to drop in. I had a feeling that I'd be hearing from you shortly."

"Sybill, I must admit that I'm surprised to see a student in here with you, especially since Hogwarts is closed for the summer."

"Headmaster, you couldn't very well forbid me from seeing my niece, could you?"

"I apologize, I didn't see your face, Miss Greengrass."

"That's quite alright, sir."

Trelawney shifted her gaze from Dumbledore to her niece. "Daphne, perhaps you should head back. I remember you saying something about your mother and shopping." Daphne nodded at her aunt, then, before she left, she paused at the top of the silvery ladder leading into the room.

"Good day, Professor Dumbledore."

"Good day, Miss Greengrass."

After the trapdoor closed, Dumbledore turned back to Trelawney. "What did you mean that you had a feeling that you'd be hearing from me?"

"You mean beyond my inner eye letting me know? Daphne told me I had another prediction spell shortly after her arrival."

Dumbledore's eyes widened, "What day did this happen?"

"Hmmm . . . let me think. I'd have to say that it was late Monday night, sometime near 11:00."

"Did Miss Greengrass hear it?"

"Yes, she stored her memory of it in a pensieve for you. Here," she handed him a stone bowl that he recognized as one that he had made several years previously for her to store in her classroom, not for her own use, but for the use of others who witnessed one of her predictions. He took the pensieve with a nod of thanks and made his excuses as he left. He was so focused on hearing this new prediction that was of the same mold as the one regarding Voldemort's downfall and his subsequent return that he missed the almost malevolent smirk that graced the features of his divination professor.

Dumbledore returned to his office and removed the lid from the pensieve. He set the bowl on his desk and prodded the surface with his wand. A silvery column rose out of the liquid and formed into the shape of Trelawney. A memory of what she said, and how she said it, in that deep, raspy voice that only overcame her when she was making predictions:

"/THE ANCIENT SEALS HAVE WEAKENED . . . THE ANCIENT POWER RELEASED . . . REBORN FROM DREAMS OF PAIN AND DEATH . . . SHADOWS AND DARKNESS DANCE IN HUMAN FORM . . . THE DARK LORD FALLEN, HIS FOE REMOVED . . . AN AMALGAM OF POWER HAS BEEN FORMED . . . MARKED, THE SHADE SHALL BE . . . MARKED, THE DARKNESS SHALL BE . . . MARKED, THE NEW DARK LORD SHALL BE . . . BEWARE THE DARKNESS/."

Upon hearing the prediction, this new prophecy, Dumbledore sat back with a groan. This prophecy was about as clear as roiled mud, which was on par with her other prediction that he'd heard.

"Wait," he spoke, mostly to facilitate his thought processes, "she said, 'the dark lord fallen,' that must mean Voldemort. That means that 'his foe removed' means Harry Potter. What else is there? If this new dark lord bears a mark, then he should be easy to identify. What about the rest? 'Beware the darkness' is nothing new, wizardkind have had to do that for millennia. I don't know what this 'shadows and darkness dance in human form' means, though I assume that the new dark lord is connected somehow to shadows and darkness, more than his title might imply."

Narcissa looked at her watch for about the eighth time in the past hour. The second individual that her Master was to meet with today hadn't shown up yet. He was late. The Master had gotten impatient and had gone upstairs to play with His soon-to-be-pet muggle. She sighed heavily, and then squinted into the light. She saw a crow flying across the water directly towards the Tower and knew that it was a message from Harbinger Prasanta. She took the message off the crow's leg and headed inside. She walked up to the top floor of the Tower to give the message to her Master. She entered the top floor of the Tower and grinned slightly at the goings-on within the room. The pet was out of her stocks and was kneeling at the foot of the throne. Fleur was seated on the Master's lap, His dick buried in her cunt. The pet was licking at both the part-veela's pussy and the Master's cock. Narcissa looked to make sure and noted with a small amount of satisfaction that the young pet was wearing a proper collar instead of the choker that the Master had placed on herself and the others. She decided to wait until their activities had subsided, but He noticed her standing near the stairs and placed His hand on the back of Fleur's neck. She subsided, and He did the same to the pet, who dropped back from her position and knelt, resting her ass on her heels and looking up at Him adoringly. Fleur rose from her position, attempting to look regal, but the sweat and the nudity, as well as what the position she was rising from ruined the attempt rather dramatically. The Master rose, walking smoothly over to Narcissa. His own regal grace remained undiminished as He walked over, regardless of His nudity. He stopped in front of her and met her gray eyes with His green ones. He spoke in a gravelly voice, "You have news?"

"Yes, Master. I just received a letter from the Harbinger." She handed it to Him before He could ask for it. He took it wordlessly from her hand, though he appeared lost in thought.

"On your knees, Cissa." Silently she obeyed. He reached out and placed one hand on the back of her head. He pulled her face closer to His dick, and she complied with His unspoken command and took Him into her mouth. She sucked softly on her Master's wonderful cock, taking Him completely into her mouth and suppressing her gag reflex as He slid into her willing throat. She ran her tongue along the underside of His dick, then pulled her head back, removing it almost entirely from her mouth, until her lips enclosed only the head. She then slid her lips back to the base of His prick, reveling in the affection He showed her by allowing her to do this.

Harry lost himself in the excellent blowjob he was receiving from Narcissa and nearly forgot about the letter in his hands. He shook his head as he remembered, though he didn't pull out from Cissa's warm mouth. He opened the envelope that she had brought up and removed the single sheet of parchment that was contained within.

 _To the Nascent Dark Lord,_

 _I understand that you have recently come into your own. I also understand that you are exceedingly more powerful than I could ever hope to be. I would have been more than happy to meet with you earlier today, but I ran into a slight situation. There is a small squad of demon hunters on my trail, and I shall be out of contact until they are dealt with. I will send a message to our mutual acquaintance, Narcissa, when I am able to meet with you._

 _Harbinger Prasanta,  
Second Echelon_

Harry nodded slightly to himself and replaced the parchment within the envelope. He looked down at the woman on her knees with his dick in her mouth. He smiled slightly as he tangled his right hand into her hair, and then proceeded to pump his hips, fucking her mouth. As he did so, she moaned in contentment and pleasure. A few minutes later he thrust in as deep as he could go and shot his cum straight down her throat. She swallowed it all, and simultaneously shuddered as his orgasm in her mouth set off her own. She pulled her mouth off his cock slowly, her tongue licking and lips softly suckling, cleaning every last drop of everything except saliva off his prick.

Harry smiled down at his pet and caressed her cheek as she knelt before him, looking up at him with curious grey eyes. She spoke hesitantly, "Master, what are Y

"How immediate are we talking about, pet?"

"The next week or so, Master."

"Well, I have a couple of other ideas regarding potential lieutenants. I've been searching through Voldemort's memories and I found a . . . rival of sorts who would probably still despise both him and Dumbledore."

"Who is it?"

"Klaus Reinhardt. He was a servant of Grindlewald who was supplanted by Tom before Grindlewald's death at the hands of Dumbledore. Klaus managed to gather a large selection of Dark Wizards from Grindlewald's forces as he left. I'm going to track him down."

"Anything else?"  
"Yes, and I want you to give this your special attention, Cissa. I need a spy in Hogwarts-actually, I think I'd prefer multiple spies and inside informers. Voldemort knew something about a spell that could create a small semi-solid object in the target's magical core. I don't know much else, but it seems that it could be used for mass-summoning."

"Perhaps you should have Fleur and Jessica look into it, Master. Jessica because of her status as a former Ravenclaw, and Fleur because she seems to be Your primary researcher and historian."


End file.
